That Client of Mine
by Renkhal
Summary: It's another one of those Mechanic Natsuki/Business Woman Shizuru AU stories... Shizuru's falling for Natsuki, but who has Natsuki's heart? And what will Shizuru have to say about her new rival?
1. New Client

**This is my first Mai HiME fic... After all the Mako/Ami and the little Mina/Rei that I've got going, I decided that I wanted to try my hand at a new favorite anime. The story, like all of my other stories, contains yuri.**

**Of course, I'm not sure what's going on in this, but there's primary ShizNat definitely... The other pairings will just depend on my moods as I write.**

**For those of you who know how I write, things will be very spontaneous as usual.**

**And as for those worried about _Her Other Self_... I'm working on it. I have part of chapter 3 done, but it's not enough to suit me yet and I'm trying to figure out if I should just post the half a chapter I've already got done. You may see it sometime next week if I get motivated. It's not like I'm actually trying to do homework or anything... Though, I should probably study for the midterm exam that I've got this next weekend...**

***thinks***

**I'll do that later this week.**

**Disclaimer: And this goes for all the chapters, because I'm too lazy to do this anymore... I'm too poor to own Mai HiME, so nothing in this story beyond the presently nonexistant plot belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The repair shop was having a dead day. It was two in the afternoon, and almost ninety degrees outside and inside the shop. The three workers that were wearing the blue jumpsuit overalls had then unzipped down to their belly buttons, two of them being male and shirtless at this point and the other being a young woman with a sports bra on that could be seen. The only other worker was in jeans and a tank top. All four of them were sitting around trying to figure out what to do. They hadn't had anything to do since they walked in that morning, so they cleaned and organized the place, even going so far as to touch up on the paint in a couple places around the building, inside and out. The tools were cleaned an polished, and the floors swept. And that left them with nothing to do by two.

"Oi, Kuga, let's just call it a day," the oddly dressed woman said from her perch on the floor. The woman in the overalls just glared her. "You stay then. It's too damn hot to just sit around here doing nothing. I'd rather be in my air conditioned apartment doing nothing."

"She's got a point," one of the guys pointed out. Natsuki turned her glare on him, making him gulp and go pale all of a sudden.

Kuga sighed and looked around. "Fine, get out of here if you wanna go. I'm gonna go check on the paperwork so that Midori doesn't have a cow when she gets back from her honeymoon."

Natsuki Kuga was the senior mechanic, despite being the second youngest person in the room. Her title was because she was the most skilled and knowledgeable when it came to mechanics and even with some of the bookkeeping and paperwork.

The boy that spoke, Hiroshi Funtsuko, was the newest mechanic and therefore the least experienced in the field. He was fresh out of college with a major in some form of computers, not auto mechanics. The other man, Moro Netiku, went to school for auto mechanics, and had learned long ago not to cross Natsuki.

The other woman was Nao Yuuki, who had gone to high school with Kuga and therefore had grown immune to Natsuki's glare and attitude. In fact, it humored her to tease Natsuki and push her into action by playing around with Natsuki's attitude.

"Thank you, Kuga," Hiroshi said softly, gathering his things. He and Moro left together, while Nao held back for a moment.

"Why aren't you leaving? Wasn't this your idea?"

"Yeah, but it's all right. I just wanted that annoying noob out of here, really. He keeps staring at my ass and quote-unquote _accidentally_ touching me. It was starting to piss me off," Nao said, scowling.

"File sexual harassment next time. I'll talk to Midori. Hiroshi's not bad with some of the stuff we've been doing, but I've been correcting his mistakes more than is necessary," Natsuki agreed. She wasn't pleased with Hiroshi's performance either.

The phone rang, and Natsuki let Nao answer it. She was the one better equipped for phone etiquette in case it was some strange person trying to get her or Natsuki to on a date with them. They got calls of those nature quite often.

When Nao returned, she handed Natsuki keys to the tow truck.

"It's right off the Interstate, just south of here going in south, red Corvette. It's your turn to go out in the truck," Nao said, taking Natsuki's seat as soon as she stood up and left.

None of the workers enjoyed driving the tow truck, but Natsuki didn't mind it more than others. It was different than a car, and for some reason that claustrophic feeling that usually came when she was in cars never happened in the truck, which meant she was allowed to drive it and that made her happy sometimes.

Natsuki drove down the Interstate and found the Corvette, which was more maroon than red. That alone struck her odd; she was certain that maroon wasn't a standard factory paint color. Unless they've just come out with it on the more recent models, but this Corvette was at least three years old if Natsuki was guessing right, and she usually did.

A light, chestnut brunette stepped out of the Corvette when Natsuki stepped out of the tow truck. She was wearing a light tan skirt and a white blouse, and also had matching heels.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," Natsuki said, trying to sound polite in her gruff, husky voice. She knew she needed to be semi-sociable and polite in order to keep from scaring away customers, especially potential ones.

"Good afternoon, Miss-?" the brunette said, anxiously waiting for the mechanic's name.

"Kuga." The brunette smiled warmly at the name and waited for what Natsuki would say next. "I'd normally look the car over and make sure there's not a simple problem, but being on the Interstate I'd like to get the car moved as soon as possible. Would you be okay if I towed it up to the next exit before I look it over? I won't charge for the towing, since it's not a service that you have asked for but that I prefer."

"Ara, are you worried for my safety?" Natsuki blushed a little from the tease, and straightened up.

"Well, yes. I am worried for both our safety," she admitted before she got to work. "You can come around and I'll help you get into the truck. I just need to hook up the car, and then we'll be on our way."

Natsuki walked the brunette around and helped her get into the truck, and went to work on rigging the car safely onto the back of the tow before getting into the cab as well. She drove up to the next exit and into a parking lot before getting out and dropping the car gently to look at it.

"Are the keys still in it, er…"

"Shizuru Fujino," the brunette said.

"Right. Miss Fujino, are the keys still in the ignition?"

"Yes, they are. But please, call me Shizuru." Natsuki sighed inwardly before going to the driver's seat and getting in, trying the ignition but not being able to start it. She shook her head at the clicking, and got back out.

"It sounds like it's the alternator, but you could have a battery problem, or it could be both. They are two connected systems. If one shuts down, they both do. I can try to jump it, but I would still suggest having someone look at it. If you need to get to work, then that's the best option. Otherwise, I'd say let me take this in to the garage and I'll get on it right away."

"You would personally be working on it?"

"Yeah. My other coworkers decided to take the day off, so the one that had been there when I left probably ditched also."

"Ara, you're such a diligent worker!"

"No, I'm just the responsible one," Natsuki chuckled. Shizuru smiled.

"I suppose I might as well let you just take it in then. I was just heading home, myself, and have nothing else to do," she said.

Natsuki agreed and raised the car back up onto the tow truck before helping Shizuru back into the cab and running around to get in.

"Did Kuga know she's been running around with her uniform unzipped, showing off her nice, tone body?" Shizuru teased as they drove off. Natsuki tensed and glanced down real quick before groaning and smacking herself in the forehead. "It is such a nice body, though, so I suppose I could understand wanting to show it off."

"Still, I apologize for my indecent apparel," Natsuki grumbled. "It's very unprofessional of me."

"It's a hot day, and you certainly did not offend me. Though, if you feel like making it up to me, you can join me for dinner tonight."

Natsuki blushed and chose to ignore that last comment, much to Shizuru's amusement. They stayed quiet the rest of the short trip to the garage. Natsuki was not pleased to find Nao still there, despite being partially pleased that she had someone else to assist her in the job.

"Hey, Natsuki!" Nao yelled from her seat by the office.

"Go put your uniform on!" Natsuki snapped. "We've got to do a radiator check, and possible get a new battery."

Nao groaned and slowly walked toward the back.

"And check our parts to see if we've got the parts that would work for this car!"

"Why don't you check, mutt?" Nao asked as she disappeared in the locker room. Natsuki scowled and started moving the car into the garage with the truck before unloading and moving it.

"Ara, Natsuki?"

"Kuga, please," Natsuki told her, though she couldn't deny that she liked hearing this woman say her name. "If you want to wait someplace that's semi-cool, you can go sit in the office. Otherwise, you can sit over there and wait."

"I think I'll sit here," Shizuru said, sitting down on a chair close to where Natsuki was going to be working. Natsuki just sighed and popped the hood to start working.

* * *

**Well... That's chapter 1...**

**I have chapter 2 done, maybe. It depends on if I decide to go back through it and change some things or add some more things, or just redo it after getting some reviews.**

**So, yes - Review and make me want to post another chapter. Otherwise, this will become a one-hit wonder on fanfiction (dot) net that dies before it's been born...**

**Thank you to those who did read!**

**And shame on you if you're not going to click that little review button... I don't care if it's a one-word review, just review...**

***puppy pout***

**Natsuki: That only works when I do it, dimwit.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!  
**


	2. Woman

**Hey, all.**

**One quick note - dsaANON pointed out the cab and truck thing in the last chapter... The cab is referring to the cab of the truck. Just in case there were others who were a little confused about that.**

**Anyway... I am hungover so I don't want to go off on a tangent in this author's note bit, which I would if I wanted to explain some other things ahead, but I won't. If you have any questions, just pip me with a message and I'll explain it to you and either correct it or make a note of it at the start of the next chapter like I did this one.**

**Enjoy the second chapter!  
**

* * *

Shizuru was enjoying herself immensely. Normally any sort of labor like auto mechanics bored her, and she would call for a ride to take her home until the car was done, but she felt compelled to learn more about this alluring blunette who wouldn't allow her to call her by her first name.

Natsuki kept sweating over her labor, wiping it away with oil and grease covered fingers and getting it all over her face. Nao came back after a while with some parts using a forklift, and the two silently worked together with only the occasional tool request. Their working chemistry almost made Shizuru jealous, except she supposed it was only natural for them to have a rhythm with each other as coworkers. They had probably been working together for a while.

A cell phone went off, and Shizuru was surprised to see Natsuki pause to wipe off her hands to answer it.

"Hey, Princess, what's up?" she answered after checking the caller ID. "Aw, what do you mean you can't tell me? How come Auntie Nao can know but I can't?"

Shizuru noticed the cute little pout on Natsuki's face, and had to hold herself back from jumping up and exclaiming how cute it was as the phone was passed to Nao.

"We're going to take a small break," Natsuki told Shizuru. "It was your alternator, and it's caused your battery to die down. We've replaced the parts for the alternator, and once we've replaced the battery we'll run some more diagnostics to make sure that was the only problem. You won't be charged for the diagnostics, but the alternator repairs and the battery as well as labor will be billed."

"Ara, cost is no issue," Shizuru said, smiling gently. Natsuki was surprised; she had managed to say that without sounding conceited. The mechanic started to respect this woman a little more from that little exchange and offered a gentle smile that caused Shizuru's heart to thump harder than usual for a few seconds after she had turned away.

"Oi, mutt, your little sister says that you better have your ass home immediately after work. I told her to give you an hour. Apparently your daddy found you a woman to date," Nao said. "He expects you to be on your best behavior and wants you to be clean and dressed properly."

"What?!" Natsuki yelled.

"See, that's why she didn't want to tell you," Nao pointed out.

"Shut up! Who the hell is this woman, then, Nao?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Geez, I'm not all-knowing or anything!"

"Then don't act like it!"

"I don't act like it, you do!"

"The hell I do!"

"See, you agreed with me," Nao said with a smirk. Natsuki paused and thought it over before scowling and smacking the other girl upside the head. "Ow!"

"Get your ass back to work, spider," Natsuki grumbled. Shizuru chuckled at the exchange. The two were definitely close friends, if anything. She didn't think they could be romantically involved. However, the issue of this woman her father found was a problem. It would seem she might have some competition in the near future, and that thought didn't settle well with her.

Half an hour later, Natsuki was done with the Corvette and had Nao go ring up the bill while Natsuki cleaned the car of all signs of their work and then started to put away all the tools that they had used.

"Thank you, Kuga," Shizuru said with a polite but slightly suggestive smile. She wanted to catch her off-guard. Natsuki apparently caught onto the tone and blushed a light blush before wiping her hand and holding it out.

"Natsuki," she said. "You can, er, call me Natsuki I guess."

"Ara, and could I take Natsuki to dinner sometime?" Shizuru asked, taking the hand and hoping that the other girl would say yes. Natsuki grinned and shook her head, causing Shizuru's heart to fall.

"Nah, because I'd like to take you to dinner," Natsuki said a little shyly before pulling out a business card with all of her contact information. She searched her body for a pen, and circled her cell number for Shizuru before handing it to her.

Shizuru, feeling elated, took the card and smiled an honest smile that didn't hide the happiness she felt. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out her own card, which was a personal business card that contained only her cell and home phone numbers, as well as her name.

"Please feel free to contact me anytime," Shizuru said. Natsuki nodded and pocketed the card as Nao returned. They finished the business end of things, and then Shizuru left the garage. Natsuki still had a strange grin on her face, and Nao looked at her funny for it. Natsuki frowned at her in confusion.

"You've had this strange look on your face since I came back. Did Ms. Fujino say something weird to you?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Come on, I apparently have to get ready for some date or something tonight," Natsuki scowled, a light blush on her cheeks as she walked to the locker room to change out of her uniform, throw all of today's uniforms into the wash, and pulled out all the other uniforms to hang them in each respective locker before getting dressed in her cargo jeans and t-shirt to leave.

"You know, Moro never did think I was serious when I told him you always handle our uniforms in your underwear," Nao said as she stripped hers off to throw it into the washer with the rest. As soon as she got dressed into the tank top and jeans from earlier, they walked out to Nao's pickup truck and got into the cab. Natsuki ignored Nao's comment, instead focusing on the horrors that she would soon be facing.

When Natsuki was successfully dropped off and Nao was gone, the blue-haired mechanic walked into the house that her father owned and walked up to her designated room for when she decided to leave her apartment for a night or if her father manages to con her into going to a business party or some other sort of formal event.

The house was empty when Natsuki walked inside, so she figured that her father was giving her time to get ready before coming by with the mystery woman. With nothing better to do but what her father wished, Natsuki went upstairs to shower and dress in the black slacks and green button-up with a black vest and shiny black dress shoes sitting on her bed.

After about an hour, Natsuki was ready for anything and walked downstairs to wait by the door for her father to come home with whomever he was bringing for dinner. She could hear the kitchen bustling with the work that the cook was doing to prepare dinner. The cook and a housekeeper were the only help that her father hired around the house for daily work. Once a week there was a landscaping company that came by to mow the yard and tend to the few plants and trees on the property, occasionally even cleaning out the gutters as an extra service every other month.

Natsuki was getting impatient about standing there after about fifteen minutes; it was almost seven, which was the Kuga family dinner time. Her father was very specific about the time, and it was hardly ever served late.

When the door was opened, Natsuki immediately straightened and look ahead, waiting to hear voices before walking into the foyer to greet everyone.

"Ah, Natsuki! I was hoping you would be here now," Ringo Kuga said, smiling at his eldest daughter as she walked into his presence. He nodded; her appearance was satisfactory. Natsuki bowed to him, and then bowed to her stepmother, Keiko Kuga. Her younger sister, who was now almost fourteen years old, smiled brightly at her older sister, was happy that she was able to pass her father's inspection so he wouldn't get mad at her later. "This is Ryozo and Gina Saitou, and their daughter, Akina Saitou."

Ryozo and Natsuki bowed to each other, and then Gina and Natsuki did the same. However, Natsuki had taken Akina's hand before she bowed to her, lightly kissing the top of her hand before straightening and smiling. Akina's smile was shy, but her face was graced with a light blush that betrayed some of her inner thoughts. Natsuki's charm tended to capture young women quite often when she put it to use. And it did not bother her to charm the beautiful young woman before her in a red gown and heels, her light auburn hair up in a loose bun and her hazel eyes smiling at the blunette.

Ringo and Keiko shared a look between them; this was the first time Natsuki had been so forward with any of the women that they had brought home for her to meet. Ryozo and Gina were old friends of Keiko's from her college days, and when they had both shared their concerns for their daughters, they proposed introducing the two. The parents all looked at each other. This was turning out quite well.

"May I escort you?" Natsuki asked Akina, turning her side toward the woman and offering her arm.

"Thank you," Akina answered quietly, placing her hand on the inside of Natsuki's arm and stepping up next to her. Natsuki smiled and walked her into the dining room for the dinner.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I hope none of you are that disappointed...**

**Natsuki's parents and sister don't play major roles; they are mostly fillers for certain things that may happen. I wanted to give you a look into what her family is like in comparison to her. In either the next chapter or a later one, I'll explain some more things about them probably. For now, I'm tired and still queasy with a mild headache...**

**And I didn't even get that one guy's number either... What good is alcohol if I'm still as shy as a little school girl with a crush? I wasn't happy with myself when I woke up this morning and remembered that I had left the party that we'd gone to after the club without his number, or without giving him mine... That is totally unfortunate.**

**Right!**

**To train you:**

**- You must review!**

**-- The consequence of no reviews is no new chapter! If there's a new chapter by the time you get this far, I don't care if you don't review, but I would rather enjoy it if you did anyway... And then review chapter!!**

**SO! Now that you've read it, please review it!**

**Thank you!  
**


	3. Date

**This isn't my best work, but I wanted to pull in the second part of my plot before I tried to figure out what else I'm going to do to get myself strangled later...**

**Anyway, it's not a bad chapter in all honesty. I just wasn't quite sure what I was doing in the first place, and then I started typing and it just... went there.**

**You'll understand when you read it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Shizuru was staring at the business card. She knew she shouldn't have placed it in the bottom left hand corner of her computer monitor, but she felt strangely giddy about the events of the other day. It had been almost a week since she had her Corvette repaired, and yet neither of them had called the other to make plans for that dinner. Although it was temping to call first, Shizuru wanted Natsuki to be the one to call and ask her to meet, rather than the other way around. It was probably selfish of her, but she didn't really care. It seemed important to her, until today. Now her impatience was starting to leak in.

The thought then occurred to her that she had never been like this with any of the others who had tried to have dinner with her. They might exchange numbers, and if they didn't call within a few days she threw away the number and forgot all about them. If she was really interested, sometimes she would call them for one date to see if they were worth more time than that. She was really, _really_ interested in Natsuki, if the business card that was still on her monitor was still any inclination, but she wasn't sure if she should call. What if the blunette had forgotten her and didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Shizuru didn't want to think about that; it was much easier to think that Natsuki could call any day and ask her out for dinner.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone on her desk started ringing, and she unconsciously picked the receiver up off the base and cradled it by her ear on her shoulder as she looked past the business card to continue her paperwork. She had to finish the merger documents for a couple of her clients. Mergers always irritated her, because there were usually a hundred different changes done to the paperwork before both would be satisfied and sign them.

"Hello, this is Shizuru Fujino's office at. How may I assist you?" she asked in a polite, slightly cheery business tone.

"How about lunch with me at this really cheap diner three blocks from the garage?" asked a husky, feminine, and very familiar voice. Shizuru frowned; who was this asking her for a lunch date? She glanced at the caller ID on the phone's base, and her eyes widened in shock. "Well, how about it? I know it's not the best first date in the world, but I've got an hour for lunch here in about, oh… fifteen minutes, and it would be an honor to spend it with you."

"Ara, are you trying to charm me into coming?" Shizuru teased. The caller chuckled. "It would be my pleasure to join Natsuki for lunch. What is the name of the diner?"

"Oh, it's called the Wayward Pineapple."

"Alright, then, shall I meet you there in about fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, fifteen minutes will be great. I'll see you there, Shizuru," Natsuki said before hanging up. Shizuru put the receiver down. She could just imagine her expression right now; a permanent smile on her face and her eyes bright with excitement.

It was hard to believe she would be going on a date with her Natsuki!

Shizuru took a deep breath. It wouldn't do for her to show up overly excited and acting like a silly school girl fawning over a little crush.

This was much more than just a little school girl's crush.

*****

Natsuki could hardly concentrate on the bike in front of her. Midori told her she couldn't leave until it was done because it was such a simple tune-up job that should have taken ten minutes but it ended up taking fifteen because she had stopped while the oil was leaking to call Shizuru to ask her to go to lunch.

"I've never seen you so out of focus, Natsuki," Midori said once Natsuki had finished and was trying to quickly wash up a little and change into her jeans and tank top. "What's the problem?"

Natsuki blushed, but refused to answer. Instead she started scrubbing at her face with a soapy paper towel. Midori raised an eyebrow and stood in front of the door. Natsuki rinsed off her face and hurried into her street clothes, ignoring Midori's presence. Once she was dressed, she turned to leave but Midori wouldn't let her. Natsuki glared at her, causing Midori to chuckle.

"What's the big occasion, Natsuki? Got a hot date or something?" Midori teased. However, she wasn't prepared for the massive color change to her head bike mechanic's face. "You do, don't you?"

"Just shut up and move," Natsuki scowled, crossing her arms and staring Midori down. Her tough look was ruined by the brightness of her face, though, so Midori couldn't take her seriously and just laughed harder. "Shut up!"

Midori, who couldn't stop laughing, just moved over to one side and let Natsuki go through. The blunette scowled as she hurried through the shop, even going so far as to almost run Nao over in her attempt to make it to the diner on time.

She made it to the diner two minutes late, but had slowed her run just as Shizuru got out of her car to walk in.

"Ara, was Natsuki in a hurry to see me again?" the brunette teased.

"Well… er, I didn't want to be late and make you think I was going to stand you up or anything, and then my boss was harassing me a little because I was rushing and I wanted to get away from her," Natsuki said. Shizuru giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Natsuki grinned and moved to open the door for her. "Let's go eat."

Shizuru walked inside, followed by Natsuki, and was almost surprised and how quickly Natsuki took control in getting them a table and being as much of a gentlewoman as she could without being overbearingly so; she walked close enough to Shizuru that it was obvious they were having a lunch date without smothering the brunette; she pulled out a chair for Shizuru so that she wouldn't have to; she offered meal suggestions from both the more expensive and least expensive items so that it was obvious she didn't have to worry about cost but rather to choose what sounded good to her without saying it.

Shizuru was very impressed by Natsuki's behavior and etiquette.

After they had ordered, Natsuki even started the conversation, impressing Shizuru even more.

"So what is it that you do for a living?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm a corporate lawyer for major companies in this area. My father and I are co-partners of a firm," Shizuru said cautiously. She didn't want to scare Natsuki away with her profession, but studying Natsuki's reaction surprised her. It didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Do you like your job?"

"I enjoy it very much most days. Right now I'm working on a merger, and those are my least favorite legal documents to deal with. Well, one of them. There are some accounting issues I need to deal with once in a while, and those aren't very fun either."

"No, I would think not. I couldn't imagine dealing with accounting in any fashion. When Midori does bookkeeping, I usually busy myself with something, usually a bike, just so I look busy. Nao usually joins me. The guys usually end up getting roped into it, though once in a while me or Nao get caught. And when Midori's not fighting with her girlfriend, she'll usually come by and help out to keep us from having to do it."

"Ara, does Natsuki have a family?"

"Well…" Natsuki frowned and thought about it. "I've got my dad and stepfamily."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Shizuru said softly.

Natsuki flashed Shizuru an appreciative smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hold off on that until next time."

"Does that mean there will be a next time?" Shizuru asked with an excited glint in her eyes and a small grin that she was trying to keep under control.

Natsuki chuckled and shifted forward a little. "I would like to see you again, Miss Fujino, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I would like that very much."

The food came and conversation turned back toward pleasant topics like the schools that they had gone to, and friends that they had when they were in school. Shizuru was a little surprised that Natsuki had very few friends, but it seemed to make sense as well. Natsuki also admitted to owning a Ducati, and told Shizuru she'd have to take her on it sometime, although Shizuru wasn't quite so sure about that.

When they finished, Natsuki paid and walked Shizuru out to her car.

"Thank you for lunch," Shizuru said.

"Thank you for joining me. I enjoyed your company," Natsuki responded. "Um, I have to deal with some things this week in the evenings, but how about we have a real nice dinner date next week sometime?"

"That would be lovely."

"Alright, then I'll call you."

They shared a smile, and then Shizuru got into her Corvette and Natsuki backed up so that she could pull away. As soon as Shizuru was on her way, Natsuki walked back to the garage.

Unfortunately for her, Nao and Midori were waiting.

"What was that all about?" Midori asked with a knowing grin.

"You almost knocked me over, mutt! What the hell?"

Natsuki offered them a sheepish grin and put her hands in her pockets.

"So, how was she?" their boss teased.

Nao looked at her, then Natsuki. "Did you just have lunch with that brunette from last week?"

"Maybe I did. So what?" Natsuki mumbled, her face getting red as she walked past them to get to the locker room so she could get back into her uniform.

"Oh man, that's just priceless!" Nao exclaimed, following her. Midori went to her office; Nao would fill her in later. "So, how was it? Did you guys hit it off? What about that Akira chick your dad wants you to date seriously?"

"Her name is Akina, and I'm not really interested in her," Natsuki said. "As for Shizuru, she was very nice and pleasant. We made good conversation without any really awkward moments or anything. I didn't have to explain my family history to her, and I was real smooth too."

"You aren't playing her are you?"

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to, Nao," Natsuki muttered. "I think I have a problem."

"Yeah, what else is new?"

"Shizuru's not the only person I've fallen for, Nao."

* * *

**DunDunDun!**

**It's going to be a little more time before I update after this. I need to plan a few things.**

**Do you hate me now?**

**Well, whether you do or not... Review for me, please? Make some suggestions on who you think the rival is. I'll tell you it's not Nao! So don't worry about that. Outside of Nao, it can be male or female, I don't care... I just want to know what your thoughts are, because they interest me.**

**Right. I'm going to bed now. It's 2 in the freaking morning here, and I have to be up in... about 6 hours. I'm ready for sleep.**

**Thanks for reading, and you'll get an imaginary cookie if you review! *grin*  
**


	4. Memories

***sets down a basket of cookies***

**These are for those of you who reviewed! I promised you imaginary cookies, so there you go. Have at 'em!**

**Seriously, thanks, everyone. I've had such amazing words of encouragement, I've been typing all afternoon. It's been crazy! Now if only I could get this motivated on the other fic I have yet to finish... Oh, well. I'll get there eventually... I think...**

**Okay, so this is chapter is just a bunch of snippets of flashbacks followed by a moment from the present. I'm only telling you this because the flashbacks are dutifully labeled with the rough estimated amount of time that they took place, and then there's the present day snippet that's separated differently from the rest. It's too special to put in it's own chapter, because it has too much to do with this chapter, and it wasn't really long enough to make into its own chapter...  
**

**This is where the rival is revealed, because I thought about it all day and realized that this would make sense to me in the long run.**

**Especially since it also caused me to write the NEXT chapter already as well....**

**Hehe...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_High School, Senior Year_

Natsuki was sitting in class, bored out of her mind. She wasn't sure what possessed her to come at all, but she felt compelled to after being told by Mai that she wouldn't room with her at the University if she didn't graduate, which means she had to go to class before they try and make her stay longer for attendance. She's been taking classes in the summer ever since her freshman year. It wasn't that she was horrible in school, either, but she couldn't stand most of the people. Nao and Mai were the closest things to friends she had, and neither she nor Nao liked to even admit that they liked having each other around.

The cherry blossoms had bloomed a couple weeks ago. Graduation was only a couple months away now. Natsuki sighed; she could have skipped today. No one would have really cared. She wouldn't be missed by any of her classmates.

She winced, remember the last time she skipped classes. Mai was so mad at her, she locked all the mayonnaise and made Natsuki stay in their dorm room tied to the bed with a long rope around her ankle. It had been horrible, especially when Chie and Aoi came over to talk to Mai about some rumor that was just released and some other new gossip. Chie had laughed too, and stood just out of range for Natsuki to tackle her. Because of that, Natsuki sulked on her bed and wouldn't talk to Mai at all.

Mai apologized for it when they were getting ready for bed after Chie and Aoi left; she hadn't known they were coming or she wouldn't have tied her down. She still would have been kept away from leaving and from mayonnaise, but she wouldn't have been tied down to be humiliated by anyone coming in. Natsuki forgave her, grunting after her apology to show that she heard and acknowledge the apology but was too tired to properly accept it. That was good enough for Mai, though.

Natsuki looked up at the teacher to see if she could catch some of lecture, knowing that it was pointless. She just spaced out again, occasionally writing something down mechanically.

She was going to University for business to please her father. He told her all she needed was an Associate's and he would be satisfied; Natsuki decided that two years more school after eight others wasn't that bad in all honesty. Mai offered to room with her just because they both knew that it would be hell for any other possible roommate. They would either feel scared of Natsuki, or they'd be threatened and wind up trying to fight the blunette. Besides, it was probably the only reason Natsuki remembered she had to eat.

_University, First semester, Freshman_

Mai was dating Tate.

"So what?" Natsuki grumbled as Nao told her. "She's allowed to be with whoever she wants."

"Yeah, but… We always thought you two would wind up together, you know?"

"Why would you think that? Mai and I are just friends."

"Yeah, really _close_ friends. Besides, I'm your friend and you act differently around me that you do Mai," Nao tried to point out. Natsuki looked at her like she had just grown a second nose.

"Nao, you're also my sworn enemy. Of course I'm going to act differently around you," Natsuki told her as though she were talking to a child.

That wasn't a far-off description, really, Natsuki thought, chuckling.

"Okay, but I'm still telling you- You and Mai are too close to just be friends."

"Whatever."

After that conversation, Natsuki started watching the behavior between her and Mai more closely, except when Tate was with her. Any time she saw the gangly blonde, she got a little grumpier than usual, and sometimes even refused to come near Mai.

Nao always knew when Tate was around, because Natsuki was in her dorm room then with a video game and dragged the redhead into playing with her. The two of them were at about the same skill level when it came to most games, though Natsuki was better as shooters and Nao was better with hand-to-hand style games. It wasn't that hard to read Natsuki when you finally got to know her, and usually Mai could read her better than most.

It was strange how Natsuki's aversion for Tate was the only thing Mai didn't notice.

Then Mai came back crying, walking into Nao's room and collapsing on Natsuki, her best friend and confidante. The blunette's eyes widened and a little flare of anger toward whomever did this to her best friend shot through the bright green orbs. She wrapped her arms around Mai and just held her, the controller forgotten on the floor in front of her as the young woman in her arms cried out everything she needed to cry out. Natsuki ignored the bruises and scratches on Mai's arms and legs, not wanting to push Mai into telling her anything.

"Natsuki… I had to break up with him," Mai said as her sobs died down a little, though she was still crying. "He… That _pervert_!"

"You don't have to say anything, Mai," Natsuki said, almost emotionless. Her mind was filling in the scenario, and she was pretty sure she'd have to play shooting games with Nao nonstop for a year to keep from going out and beating the shit out of Tate for doing this to her. "Let's go back to our dorm and relax, eh? You can take a long bath, and I'll order some take-out and we'll just relax for the rest of the night."

Mai didn't say anything for a moment, her crying settled down into hiccups as she peeled herself from Natsuki to look her friend in the eyes. Natsuki looked into the reddened, waterlogged lavender eyes and felt a burning of anger toward Tate flare up in her chest again as she fought the urge to hunt him down. She'd make a call, though, when Mai was asleep. He wouldn't come out of this unharmed, that was for sure.

Nao caught the look in Natsuki eyes and moved to get her attention. When the green eyes hit hers, she shook her head; don't do anything yet.

"I think… that would be nice," Mai said to Natsuki. "Thank you, Natsuki."

Natsuki helped Mai up and kept an arm around her waist. She wasn't going to let go until Mai was in their bathroom. She looked and Nao and nodded; she'd wait it out a little while.

Nao sighed in relief. She had been afraid she'd have to figure out how to bail Natsuki out of jail soon, and that wouldn't help Mai right now. It'd probably make her feel worse, because she'd feel like it was her fault.

_University, Second semester, Freshman_

It was Valentine's Day, and Natsuki was staring at the ceiling. She got special permission from Mai to stay in the dorm today, because she didn't want to have to go out and get trampled or something by all her admirers. All knocks were ignored; Nao, Chie, and Aoi were told to just go inside if they wanted to come over, and Mai already just walked in since it was her dorm as well.

At about lunch time, Mai came back and shyly walked past Natsuki. She had done the same that morning, and had been acting a little funny around the blunette for several weeks now. Natsuki wasn't sure what the problem was, and it was starting to tick her off. They have been best friends since junior high. Mai should be able to tell her anything by now, Natsuki thought.

She didn't push her though, and let the orange-haired young woman go straight to their little kitchenette to make them lunch.

"Ne, Natsuki?" Mai called suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Um, could we go out tonight?"

Natsuki looked at the kitchenette with mild suspicion.

"Sure. What's the occasion?"

Mai's face pinked a little.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice for us to go out tonight, just the two of us."

"Alright, I don't see any harm in it."

"Then we'll go after I finish my classes tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds like a plan."

Mai's still blushing face smiled brightly as she turned back to cooking their lunch. Not another word was said while she was there, and she left the dorm for classes with a cheerful "good-bye" as she shut the door. Natsuki laid back on the floor, very much confused.

Midway through Mai's last class, Natsuki got a text.

_Meet me there, 6:00, at the Tempest. – Mai_

Natsuki sent back an okay, and then looked at the clock. She had an hour and a half until she had to get there. Then it hit her where they were going. The Tempest was a well-known dating spot for college kids, a ritzy type of club. A grin formed on Natsuki's face as she thought of what the implications were. Was Mai trying to tell her what she thought she was trying to tell her? Natsuki was in denial mentally, but that giddy little grin didn't disappear from her face as she jumped up to get cleaned up.

She was gone just before Mai's class was over. It would be more fun if they pretended that they didn't live together. That is, if Mai was implying what Natsuki thought she might.

At ten till 6, Natsuki was at the club and getting a table for her and Mai. It was a booth that could fit four to six, just in case, but she was hoping that it was just her and Mai. When 6 rolled around, Natsuki wasn't disappointed as Mai walked up to the table alone in a black skirt and red blouse that definitely accented her ample chest. Natsuki stood to greet her, blushing a little at her cargo blue jeans and black button-up. She didn't feel nearly as dressed up as Mai looked.

"Thanks for coming, Natsuki," Mai said, her face also adorning a small blush.

"It's, er, my pleasure," Natsuki stumbled out. Mai giggled and sat down, followed by Natsuki.

"I think it's only right for me to tell you this now," Mai said, suddenly serious and very nervous. "I like you very much. It's something I started to notice the past few weeks, and I'm sure you only think of me as a friend but I wanted to have at least one night with you. I know that's selfish, but-"

"I like you too, Mai," Natsuki interrupted, blushing just as much as Mai was. "I have since sophomore year in high school, if Nao is to be believed. Though, she didn't say anything until after you started dating Tate. And I didn't recognize it until graduation when we decided to go to the beach together, and I couldn't help but watch you. I'm kind of sorry for staring like I did, but I'm not sorry for realizing I had feelings for you. Not that I admitted it to anyone, because I was afraid of my feelings for the longest time."

Mai was gaping a little, speechless. She knew Natsuki would accept her feelings and let her have a night to be selfish, because it was Natsuki, but she never thought that her best friend would also feel the same way.

"So, it's okay if you're being selfish, because I am too," Natsuki finished, looking right into Mai's eyes as they teared up little from the overwhelming happiness filling her. One tear escaped, and Natsuki wiped it away. "Will you dance with me, Mai?"

_University, Summer semester, Sophomore_

Natsuki was hiding in Nao's room. She would hide in her own, but they would be expecting that, and the spider didn't care about the mutt's birthday. At least, that's the image she gave off. What no one knew what that Mai knew Natsuki would probably do this and came to Nao ahead of time and asked her to keep Natsuki company while the blunette's girlfriend prepared a special birthday party for her.

"I can't believe I'm a stupid babysitter," Nao mumbled.

"What was that?" Natsuki asked, her eyes glued to the game. She loved shooting zombies, and Nao rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, mutt."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I heard Midori quit teaching at the high school."

"What'd she do that for?"

"They found out she was screwing the nurse and told her she could leave on her own or she'd be fired and there'd probably be a nasty fight over it because of her tenure."

"What's she going to do then?"

"Her uncle apparently owns this auto repair shop or something in town, and he asked her to manage it for him. She said she'd hire us if we wanted a job. I know you've got to finish the year and get your Associate's to make Daddy happy, but I'm thinking about quitting after this semester and going out there."

"You could always take night classes, so that you can stay in the dorm and stuff. You've already paid for housing for the year, and it's not like your roommate is ever here."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Mai walked in and smiled at Natsuki.

"Are you finished with your classes for the day?" the blunette asked. She was suspicious, but it made sense that Mai would be able to figure out where she was.

"Yeah, I am. Do you want dinner? I've got it cooking," Mai said.

"Is anyone else over there?" Natsuki asked as she saved her game; she was going to end up in her dorm whether there was a party or not. She couldn't say no to Mai if she told her to go to the dorm, because it just wasn't possible.

"No, it'll be just us," Mai answered. Natsuki nodded and turned off her game, standing and stretching out a little.

"Thanks for letting me hide out here, spider."

"No problem, mutt. Just don't be surprised if I beat that game before you do," Nao jeered.

"Whatever. Like you'll even catch up to where I am as it is," Natsuki joked back. Nao snorted, but said nothing else. Natsuki kissed Mai on the forehead, and then followed her to their dorm room.

It was strange being on campus for her birthday, because fall semester hadn't started yet but she and Nao chose not to go back home and the two of them and Mai had taken a couple summer courses to try and speed through their respective degrees. However, it was worth it to be able to stay with Mai and still be able to pester Nao.

As they walked into the dorm, Natsuki finally tuned in to Mai's strange behavior. She seemed subdued, almost melancholy. Something was bothering her, and it bugged Natsuki that she didn't know what was wrong.

Dinner was eaten without much conversation, and then there was a small cake that they fed to each other. That was a little more entertaining and they wound up with a lot of cake on each other's faces as well as in their mouths. After it was gone, Natsuki began licking the cake off of Mai, who had more on her face than Natsuki did because Mai had better aim with her chopsticks than Natsuki did. Once her face was cleaned up, they began kissing lightly.

As Natsuki started to kiss a little more passionately, Mai pulled away, suddenly very depressed and almost in tears.

"I knew something was bothering you," Natsuki stated. Mai just nodded. "What's wrong?"

"My advisor suggested that I go to France for culinary school. I'll be leaving next week probably," Mai said. "The college is paying for it all as part of a study abroad thing."

Natsuki didn't see what the problem was. She figured Mai would wind up going abroad for a semester or two. They had talked about their dreams before, and in order for Mai to become the kind of chef she wants to be, she would have to study abroad for a while.

"I'll be gone for three years, maybe four. The school that they are sending me to requires a Bachelor's. There is no Associate's for a culinary degree," Mai said a little quieter. Natsuki finally understood what was being said.

"Oh."

"I don't want to hold you back, Natsuki, in case you find someone else. I can't guarantee that I won't find someone, as much as that prospect sickens me. And I may not be able to stay in constant contact."

"You want to break up."

"But it will only be temporary, unless you've moved on when I return."

"Or unless you have."

Mai looked at her lap.

"Okay." Mai looked at Natsuki, confused. "But, I don't want it to end until you're on the plane to France. Let me be selfish this time and ask you to stay with me until then."

Mai smiled and nodded.

"Let's get ready for bed, ne? It's starting to get late."

"Thank you for understanding, Natsuki."

The two changed quickly and slipped into bed.

"Mai, I love you. Even if I do find someone else, or if you do, I'll still love you."

"I love you too, Natsuki."

The two kissed good-night, and then Mai rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder, both of them wrapped in each other's arms as they fell asleep.

*****

Natsuki was sluggish at work that week. She was remembering Mai and Shizuru, and even dreaming about them. The worst dream was the one that started out as a wet dream with Shizuru. They had been naked in her old college dorm, on the bed that she and Mai had slept in, and Natsuki was pleasing Shizuru. The brunette was almost at her peak when Mai walked in and started crying and yelling and Natsuki, calling her a bitch and a liar. She was supposed to still be in love with her, not having sex with another woman in _their_ bed. Then Shizuru started asking who Mai was and what she was talking about. They both started verbally attacking Natsuki until she was whimpering like a beaten puppy and then woke up curled up in a ball.

"Hey, Kuga, you've got mail," Hiroshi said, holding up an envelope. Natsuki sighed and put down the wrench to go get it from him. She only got a couple things in the mail through work; bills and all the other stuff went to her apartment.

"Hey, isn't that French?" Nao asked, snatching the letter before Natsuki could get there. Natsuki perked up and all but tackled Nao for the letter and ripping it open. She read through it really fast and then checked the calendar before running to the locker room to change.

"Midori, I gotta to the airport. Let me borrow your car," Natsuki said when she came back out, still washing her face and hands off.

"What are you doing at the airport?"

"I've gotta go pick someone up! She's coming back home!" Natsuki said, her excited mannerisms very similar to a little puppy's. Midori was confused but handed over her keys anyway as Nao took pictures of Natsuki. Having keys in hand, the blunette raced from the garage and was gone.

"So, what's going on?"

"I would assume Mai's coming home," Nao said.

"You three were good friends, weren't you?"

"Yep."

"So why aren't you going?"

"I wasn't the one in love with them, duh."

Midori frowned and thought about this one.

"Wait, so Mai and Natsuki were…"

"Yep."

Natsuki all but sped to the airport, and parked valet; she'd pay for the service just to get to Mai faster. And if there was damage done to Midori's car, she'd pay for that too.

She briefly thought of Shizuru, but pushed that aside. That would a mental discussion for later, after she had Mai back in her life and they were at her apartment catching up.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Natsuki began searching the airport for her orange-haired girlfriend, ex-girlfriend. After twenty minutes, she spotted her sitting by the terminal window reading a book. Natsuki walked up calmly.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I'm looking for someone. Could you help me look?" she asked, deepening her voice as much as she could.

"Of course I- Natsuki!" Mai exclaimed, jumping up to engulf her friend in a breath-taking hug that Natsuki returned with just as much enthusiasm. "I've missed you so much, Natsuki. It's been different not having you demanding mayo in everything. I almost failed an exam for accidently putting mayo in a dish because it wasn't in the recipe, but then the professor tasted it and said it was at least good so he gave me a passing grade."

"I sort of stole Midori's car to come get you, because I know you don't really like my Ducati," Natsuki said, pulling away and blushing a little, rubbing the back of her head. Mai giggled, and then was surprised when Natsuki kissed her. When they separated, both were blushing a really deep red. "I missed you a lot, Mai."

They left the airport and started catching up. Natsuki told Mai all about her father's weird attempts at getting her hooked up with the daughters of his friends and business partners and other coworkers. She admitted which ones were interesting enough to consider a continued relationship, and which ones did manage to get two dates out of her, but Mai was surprised to find out that Natsuki had been celibate since the night of their first and last the day before Mai's flight to France.

Mai, on the other hand, had a steady girlfriend up until a month ago when she realized she was going to be returning to Japan and they couldn't continue the relationship. They'd had sex a couple times when they stayed together overnight, but neither promised a committing relationship. Mai still had strong feelings for Natsuki, and the other girl had understood from the start that she couldn't compete. Of course, she also had another girl she couldn't get over and she was going to be moving in with her brother in Japan after she finished her Master's in business; she was only a semester away from that goal.

Natsuki surprisingly didn't feel jealous, partly because as soon as she did start feeling a little jealous she remembered Shizuru and it died down. However, she didn't mention Shizuru to Mai, telling herself that she would only if Mai wanted to get back together. So far it didn't sound that way, because neither of them mentioned their own relationship.

They arrived at the garage, and went in. Nao and Midori greeted Mai, and then pulled her into the office to hear all about her studies. Natsuki was shooed off to work, because Mai could tell her the stories later when they were alone again. Scowling, Natsuki went to work.

* * *

**So, how was that?**

**I gave you the rival!**

**Next chapter, since it's typed and I'm sure you're all anxious to read it and will therefore review you hearts out just to convince me to give it you (especially as soon as I give you the one-word hint)...**

**_Chapter 5 one-word hint: JEALOUSY_**

**Thank you! Please review!  
**


	5. A Little Gathering

**Well, it's definitely not as long as the last chapter, but it's longer than the first three chapters...**

**It felt really long to me, anyway...**

**I hope this is okay for you guys. I wasn't sure about doing this right now, but then I thought: _It's bound to happen soon anyway, go ahead and push it now so that there can be some fun stuff later! Seriously... I mean, I think a girl fight would be hot honestly... Even with Mai and Shizuru..._**

**No, there isn't a girl fight in here. And there probably won't be one... I was just recording my thoughts.**

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

As soon as thirteen days without a phone call from Natsuki passed, Shizuru began to lose hope in having a dinner date with the mechanic. It didn't help that she couldn't even call herself to ask, because she wasn't even free in the evenings starting today and going for another four days. The brunette lawyer was really quite depressed, and it was hard to hide it from anyone much less her mother, who was sitting on the couch in the office watching her daughter stare at the monitor and sigh every now and then.

"What is the problem, dear one?" her mother asked after watching this for twenty minutes.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed, unconsciously answering her mother. She herself hadn't realized that anyone had even spoken much less that she had answered anyone.

"And who is this Natsuki that has you sighing an average of three times a minute?"

Shizuru suddenly focused on her mother, confused.

"You said her name, honey."

"Ara, did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Yes?"

"Who is she?"

"This gorgeous, catching blunette mechanic…" Shizuru said, flushing a little. Her mother raised an eyebrow at the color in her daughter's cheeks. "She's fascinating, and cute, especially when she pouts and blushes."

"Hm, what's her last name?"

"Kuga. Natsuki Kuga."

"Wait, as in the eldest daughter of the Kruger Company's CEO and founder?" her mother asked, sitting up and looking at her daughter strangely. Shizuru looked confused; had this Natsuki not mentioned her family or her father's profession? Perhaps she just did not wish to sound conceited about her family's wealth, and wanted Shizuru to like her as she was. "Perhaps she'll be at the gathering that he is throwing at his home this evening. You and your father were invited, and I am invited by default. You should point her out to me if you see her tonight."

"I will, Mother."

"Good. I'd like to see the woman who has captured my daughter's heart so easily as to have to her sighing over a lack of communication."

"Ara, what if she decided she didn't like me as much as she thought she did during our lunch date and that is why she has not called?" Shizuru asked, sounding as depressed as she felt.

"Then make her regret it tonight. I guarantee she'll be calling you again if you wear that dress we had tailored yesterday for the party tonight."

*****

Natsuki was still furious with Nao as they stood in the living room while guests for the gathering were entering. She had told Mai about Shizuru, causing the other woman to become furious for keeping that information from her, and then she overheard Natsuki yelling at Nao for telling her.

"I'm glad she did, Natsuki. From your familiarity with her through the use of her first name, blush that little blush on your face at the mention of her, and the defensiveness toward me being told, I would hate to get in the way of such a serious attraction," Mai had said calmly at the time. However, she hadn't spoken to the blunette since.

"Hey, I'm sorry I said something. I thought you had already told her," Nao said.

"It's okay, Nao. I should have told her when she told me about her steady relationship in France," Natsuki grumbled. She and Nao were both dressed in black slacks and dress shoes, but while Natsuki was wearing black button-up with a silver vest and black sports jacket, Nao was in an orange button-up only. Mai was across the room talking to Mai's stepsister in a strapless lavender dress that hugged her modestly. However, it was causing Natsuki to stare at her and she couldn't help but feel like her jacket was suffocating her.

"You should either stop staring, or go and catch her attention in your amazingly charming way and apologize with complete sincerity," Nao said. "Oh, and ditch that jacket. You've got to be burning up."

"I have to wear it until the mass of guests stop arriving," Natsuki grumbled.

"Aw, who will really care besides your father? Besides, you should know that if I rolled your way even I would have to say you look damn good without that silly jacket."

"I'm not sure if I'm flattered or disturbed," Natsuki joked, still watching Mai before she removed the jacket and took it into the den to the right of where they were standing. When she returned, she froze as she noticed who was coming through the door now.

"You're screwed," Nao muttered, coming up beside her friend. "I knew I knew her name from somewhere. She's your father's corporate lawyer, Natsuki! And I'm sure her parents were invited too, since she's partnered with her father."

"I need to talk to Mai," Natsuki said, "and Shizuru. If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

Nao grabbed the blunette before she could run off.

"What the hell? You can't just run off, you need to face them!"

"I can't! I mean, now that Mai is mad at me, and I'm sure Shizuru is because I didn't call her to set up a dinner date this last week like I told her I would, and now they're both in here and they'll gang up on me just like they do in my dreams!"

"Whoa, kinky," Nao said, grinning. Natsuki glared at her, and then turned to see Mai walking towards her.

"I have just been pointed out your Fujino," Mai said, grabbing onto Natsuki's arm. "She is very pretty, so I suppose I can't fault you."

"See? Even Mai approves. Now if you'll just tell her about your dreams, maybe-"

"Nao…" Natsuki growled threateningly. "They weren't _those _kinds of dreams, you pervert! I mean, getting verbally thrashed and beat with a couple of bats is not my idea of a kinky fantasy."

Mai giggled and Nao chuckled.

"So, we were beating you up, huh?" Mai asked, a strange look in her eyes. Natsuki noticed and gulped before nodding. "I suppose you do deserve some sort of punishment for failing to tell me about this one… Perhaps we'll discuss this further at your apartment tonight?"

"Um… Sure?" Natsuki responded, still a little nervous about what Mai was planning. However, before anything more could be said, her father requested her attention as he walked over with the Fujino family.

"This is my daughter Natsuki with her date, Mai Tokiha, and their friend Nao Yuuki. She'll be taking over some of the responsibilities of the company on her twenty-first birthday next month," Ringo told the family. "Natsuki, this is Thomas and Shizuka Fujino, and their daughter Shizuru."

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fujino," Natsuki said with a polite smile, releasing Mai in order to bow with respect as well. "And you as well, Shizuru. It's good to see you again."

"And you as well, Natsuki," Shizuru responded with a strange smile. Natsuki found herself afraid for Mai, especially as Shizuru's smile changed a little when the blunette put an arm around Mai's waist. "We should get together again sometime."

"Yes, we should," Natsuki agreed. She really wanted to strip off this long-sleeved shirt all of a sudden. She was wearing a thin tank top underneath it, but that wasn't very appropriate for this gathering. However, that didn't explain why she felt so hot all of a sudden.

"My daughter told me a little about you," Shizuka said then, her smile also a little off somehow. "I'm happy I got to meet you, Miss Kuga. Perhaps we'll see you again when you've started working for you father, yes?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Natsuki said.

The Fujino's moved on, and Natsuki stopped her father from going anywhere.

"What is this about me working in the company?"

"I need a manager for one of the branches here in town, and you've got enough experience for it. It will give you the jump you need in order to take over the company one day," Ringo said. "You can't get out of it, Natsuki."

"You told me I could work in the garage, and you wouldn't interfere with that!"

"I never said how long, daughter. Do not question my authority."

That said, Ringo moved on, and Natsuki stood there with fists clenched fuming.

"I'm going outside to cool off," Natsuki scowled. Mai moved to stop her, but Nao shook her head and kept her there. They both felt a little uncomfortable at what was going on, but they also knew they couldn't really do anything to help but let Natsuki cool off and still be here for her when she came back.

Mai looked at her feet, and Nao noticed Shizuru walk outside. She looked at Mai; she hadn't noticed.

Natsuki was pissed. She punched a tree, and then turned and paced a little more before hitting it again a little harder.

"Ara, Natsuki shouldn't pick on that tree. Besides, you'll hurt yourself, and then I would be hurt," Shizuru said, walking up to the brunette. Natsuki blushed and turned away. "You didn't say you had another date as well."

"She returned from France about a week ago," Natsuki said.

"So I was her replacement."

"No. I like you a lot, Shizuru, honestly. She was… We dated in high school. I told you about my friends in high school, and her, during our lunch date."

"She was your first."

"Yeah."

"Then I suppose as a woman who is also interested, I should make my intentions toward you clear to her, yes?" Shizuru turned and started back to the house.

"Wait, what?"

"Why are you out here beating up trees, Na-tsu-ki?"

Natsuki shivered at the way her name had been said, the raw emotion only heard in that one word.

"I don't want to work for my father, but he's not giving me a choice. All my life, all I've ever wanted was to be a simple mechanic, not a business woman. I don't want to deal with an office and paperwork every day," Natsuki admitted solemnly.

"Then Natsuki should be a mechanic."

"I can't cross my father. I'm not strong enough," Natsuki snarled.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed and she looked back at Natsuki.

"What do you mean, not strong enough?"

"It's nothing," Natsuki grumbled, shaking her head. "Please, allow me to escort you back inside."

Natsuki offered a small smile and her arm, and Shizuru decided to fight that battle later on, taking the arm and walking inside with Shizuru.

Mai saw this and immediately walked up to Natsuki, followed closely by Nao.

"Are you okay, Natsuki?" Mai asked. Shizuru released Natsuki's arm and turned to look at her.

"Thank you, Na-tsu-ki," she said with a mildly suggestive smile before going to join her parents. She would be discussing Natsuki's issue with her parents later.

"What was that?" Mai asked, her concern set aside as her jealousy emerged from Shizuru's open challenge for Natsuki.

"She was just being friendly, Mai. Don't worry so much," Natsuki said, putting her hands on her shoulders as she spoke and putting her arms around her waist to hug her when she was done speaking. Mai sighed and returned the hug, kissing Natsuki's lips before they separated.

Natsuki couldn't help but hope Shizuru didn't see.

However, she was wrong. Shizuru had seen. And she wasn't happy.

* * *

**SO! How was that?**

**How many of you figured out what was going to happen based on the hint?**

**Were any of you surprised?**

**Do any of you hate me now?**

**I do... but not because of this chapter... I just remembered reading that alcohol can cause dehydration, and I still feel sick and I have a massive headache, and I'm pretty sure it's all because I'm dehydrated... I really need to remember to drink water when I'm drinking as well as alcohol... Or, better yet, maybe I'll just stop with the alcohol?**

**Hm...**

**I'm going to start making sure I drink water too. I hate being dehydrated...**

**Oh, and:**

**_Chapter 6 one-word hint: MEETING_**

**I love you all! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
**


	6. The Meeting

**Here, because I love you guys!**

* * *

Shizuru went home with her parents that night, having had too much to drink after seeing Natsuki kissing Mai for her mother to allow her to drive home. She woke up with a mild headache and slowly walked into the bathroom to shower and start her day. Her father had told her before they went that there was no need to go in to work until after lunch, but she felt the urge to work even with the minor headache.

As she was dressing in a dress suit with black slacks and jacket and a hot pink low cut v-neck tank top, she realized she was only two hours late for a normal work day. That wasn't too bad. She could be in by ten and she could make it to the meeting with Kruger Company.

She frowned. Kruger Company was owned by Natsuki's father, and Natsuki was with her high school sweetheart, probably even still with her… Were there any cars that needed some tuning up done? Perhaps her mother would know. Then she could go to the garage that Natsuki works at and talk to her. However, she couldn't help but wonder if Natsuki would even want to see her; afterall, she did have Mai now and they were high school sweethearts. What was Shizuru to her?

"Ara, what kind of attitude is that?" Shizuru mentally scolded herself as she felt her mood start to decline. She then began to think about her day: "I have a meeting at ten that my father doesn't expect me to show up at between Kruger Company and Kanzaki Corporation for a merger. Ah, I wonder if it will be Reito today or his uncle, and I'm sure that Mr. Kuga will come. He did say that Natsuki wouldn't be part of the company until her birthday. I wonder if I can discuss a way for him to reconsider that. Natsuki really didn't like the prospect of working in an office. And she really is sexy when she's working on cars."

Sighing, Shizuru decided that she would consider it as she went along and perhaps something would come up by the end of the meeting. And if she didn't, then she can always set up a personal appointment. This was for her Natsuki, after all; she would do anything necessary for her to be happy. Of course, it would be all the more rewarding if Natsuki being happy included her.

*****

Natsuki was scowling as her father dragged her through the office building dressed in business attire. She felt like an idiot, and she mentally cursed Midori for agreeing to let her have the morning off for this. Not that she could have prevented her father from getting what he wanted anyways. Midori couldn't have done anything to stop him either.

"You will listen, not sulk, and you will learn. You have no choice in this matter, Natsuki," Ringo told her. "And you will respect me and my decisions while we are in this meeting. Do not make a fool of me, either."

"Why the hell not?" Natsuki growled. Ringo smacked her.

"Don't back talk me about this, do you understand?"

Natsuki just glared at his back as he began walking off, not giving in to the urge to cradle her cheek as they got off the elevator and started for the meeting room. They passed by one office just as the door opened, and Shizuru walked out and bumped right into Natsuki while she was looking at files instead of where she was going.

"Kannin na-" Shizuru stopped as she realized she was looking right into bright emerald eyes that were ingrained into her mind, her heart rate increasing a little.

Natsuki grinned and bent down to get the folder that had fallen from Shizuru's arms.

"Here you go," she said. "And it's no biggie. I don't mind getting bumped into by you."

Shizuru smiled and started to tease her right back, except for the fact that she noticed the redness of her cheek and whatever tease she was about to say was quickly replaced with concern.

"Natsuki…" she said softly, caressing her cheek. Natsuki blushed and shrugged it off.

"It's nothing, so don't worry about it."

"If it's Natsuki then I will worry," Shizuru said, looking into those green orbs again. Natsuki returned her gaze and they stood there for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Natsuki, what are you doing?" Ringo snapped, walking back and grabbing her shoulder. Those green orbs turned to her father, the emotion changing from something unknown to something very known- anger and something akin to loathing. "My apologies, Miss Fujino, for Natsuki keeping you from your work. I hope you will forgive her."

"Ara, there is nothing to be forgiven, Mr. Kuga," Shizuru said, her polite business voice laced with something dangerous. This man had hurt her Natsuki, and that could not be forgiven.

"I'll escort Shi- Miss Fujino, Father. Why don't you go on ahead so you can socialize a little?" Natsuki asked indifferently. Ringo looked at Shizuru and then smiled.

"Then I will see you in the meeting room," he said coldly before turning and walking off.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki said softly. "I don't want you to get involved, though, okay?"

"I cannot promise, but I will try to do as Natsuki says," Shizuru said before she leaned in and kissed the sore cheek, causing Natsuki to blush again. "Is that why Natsuki said she isn't strong enough?"

"Yeah, it is. He's been like this ever since my mother left him when I was a kid, taking me with her. When she died, though, he was the only one who would take me in. I did everything I could to keep from going home in the summers, because he sent me to a private school that had its own dormitories so that he wouldn't have to see me either. I wasn't a part of his new perfect family, and since my stepsister didn't want to get pulled into the company I was sacrificed. She feels bad, but I'd rather it be me being treated like this that her."

"Ara, Natsuki is so noble," Shizuru teased, although it wasn't really as light as it normally would have been. The brunette was still a little steamed about Natsuki being mistreated by her own father.

"Not really."

They were at the meeting room now, and Natsuki opened the door for Shizuru.

"Ah, Shizuru, I told you to stay home this morning. I could have handled this meeting," Thomas said with a knowing smile as his daughter walked in with the young Miss Kuga.

"Ara, did you forget that I had some revisions in my office that I'm sure you weren't going to go get?" Shizuru asked, teasing him back and causing him to laugh. Natsuki smiled a little at the exchange. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to consider him a father. Of course, that meant being with Shizuru, and that thought led to thoughts about Mai and she felt guilty all of a sudden.

Shizuru looked over at Natsuki to see her look down guiltily, which caused Shizuru's elation to slip. However, she was able to maintain her polite business smile.

The meeting went on.

Natsuki was bored out of her mind. The only thing that kept her awake was Shizuru, who would look up to catch her eyes every once in a while and they would share a secret smile before Shizuru focused solely on the meeting again. Although, Shizuru's thoughts were hardly just focused on the meeting; rather, they were centered on a certain blunette and whether it would okay to ask her to join her for lunch after this.

"That's all on today's agenda," Thomas said suddenly. "Shall we meet again next week, same day?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, because I have prior arrangements," Ringo said. "Unless Natsuki could come in my place?" Natsuki smile coldly at her father.

"If that is what you wish, _Father_, then I would _love_ to come in your place," Natsuki said, her voice dripping with venom.

"That is unnecessary," Shizuru said suddenly. "Father, why don't we just move it to another time that is more convenient to Mr. Kuga? He knows more about his decisions with this agreement than Na- Miss Kuga as it is, so that would probably be the best solution. Don't you agree?"

"Then it won't be possible for next week," Ringo said tightly.

"I'll come, dammit!" Natsuki snapped at him. Turning to Shizuru, she softened her words. "I have no problem with coming in my father's place. Please, let's meet next week at the same time."

"Alright," Thomas agreed before Shizuru could say anything more. "Is that okay with you, Mr. Kanzaki?"

"That is fine with me."

And the meeting was over. Ringo and Natsuki waited everyone out, staring each other down.

"I'll come see you before I leave, Shizuru," Natsuki said.

"Alright, then. You remember where my office is?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I can find it again."

Shizuru nodded, and glanced at Natsuki trying to catch her eyes before she left. Natsuki shifted her gaze and offered a small smile before she looked back at her father. Shizuru left, shutting the door behind her. She contemplated waiting here, just in case Natsuki needed her, but she knew the blunette didn't want her to get involved so she forced herself away from the door and towards her office.

Inside the room still, Natsuki and Ringo were still staring each other down.

"Your little girlfriend almost messed things up for me, and then you had to snap like that. Do you realize how that makes me look?"

"What the hell do I care?" Natsuki spat. Ringo walked around to where Natsuki was standing, and she turned so she was facing him completely. "It's not like I wanted this. You forced me into this. And I tried once to take on the responsibility. Shizuru may have been trying to get me out of it, but she was trying to help me get out if I wanted to, but I went ahead and took it anyway."

"And you still made me look bad in the mean time!"

"You're the only person that makes you look bad, not me!" Natsuki yelled, and then felt her father's fist connect with her abdomen. "You're just a sad man, Ringo."

"You will call me 'Father' you ungrateful whelp," Ringo growled smacking her. Natsuki let her head turn from the force of the blow. "We're going home, and you're going to learn this case backwards and forwards. Do you understand? You won't be seeing Fujino, or Mai, or Nao, or that damn garage until you've learned this case completely."

Natsuki straightened up.

"I will not consider you my father, and I will not stay away from my friends and my job."

Ringo's eyes narrowed and he punched Natsuki once more before pushing her down.

"Starting tomorrow, whelp, you belong to Kruger Company, do you understand? Don't even try to get out of it, because there is no way out. Use today for your little friends- you won't see them again, I'd bet on it."

With that said, Ringo turned and left the room. Natsuki waited a few minutes before getting up and, trying not to wince, walked to Shizuru's office.

She knocked once, and before she could knock again the door was swung in and Shizuru was smiling and ushering her in. As soon as the door was closed, Natsuki was being scrutinized completely.

"Where did he hit you? You're not walking well enough to have just been slapped. Did he kick you or hit you anywhere?" Shizuru asked, concern and anger both in her usually well-masked voice. The door was opened again, and Shizuka walked in with some pain killer and bottled water.

"Do you have a headache, dear one?" Shizuka asked. "I know dealing with Kuga isn't the easiest thing, and- Oh! Hello, Natsuki. Oh dear, what's wrong with your face? You didn't hurt my youngling, did you?"

"No, Mother, she did nothing to me," Shizuru said, taking the items and handing them to Natsuki. "I called my mother for these as soon as I got in here, just in case you needed them."

"I'm fine, Shizuru, honestly," Natsuki said, though she wasn't able to completely mask the pain that had taken over her entire abdomen now. "I just wanted to come and show you that I was okay and tell you that I'm going to be taking my position with Kruger Company tomorrow so you won't be able to find me at the garage anymore. I need to get back to there so that I can inform Midori and-"

"Why are you taking the position?" Shizuru asked. "If it's because of _him_," Shizuka gasped at the amount of anger in that word, "then file a legal action against him and let the court take care of it."

"I can't do that that to Hana, Shizuru. She has a family, a whole family. I can't just take away her father. And that's what will happen if I file this," Natsuki said, her voice full of compassion for her younger sister.

"Then just get a restraining order, so that he can't come close to you again," Shizuka offered.

"And if he turns on Hana or Keiko with his fists? No, I won't abandon them to him. I've been the victim so that they didn't have to. I won't let Keiko become like my mother, broken until she has to leave to keep Hana safe." Natsuki choked up a little over her mother and visibly winced when she bent a little to hide the coming tears. Shizuru immediately enveloped her in a gentle hug, and Natsuki allowed her. It was different than when Mai held her.

Of course, Mai had never seen Natsuki like this before.

"Shit, Mai, Nao, and Midori are waiting for me at the garage," Natsuki said, quickly getting as sobered up as she could and wiping her face as she pulled away. "I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime, probably, Shizuru. Good day, Mrs. Fujino."

"Call me Shizuka."

Natsuki nodded and filed that away before starting for the door.

"I'm going too," Shizuru said grabbing her keys. "I'll drive you there. I'm sure your father has already left, and you probably rode with him. I don't want you in a cab like this."

"I'll be fine."

"I don't care. If I can't convince you to file some sort of complaint, maybe your friends can."

Natsuki just sighed and admitted defeat. There was no way she was going to be able to convince Shizuru otherwise. Shizuru left the office, and Natsuki followed like a chastised puppy.

* * *

**I have chapter 7 done... but I don't like it... so don't be surprised if it's not posted very quickly. There are a couple scenes that just rub me the wrong way, you know?**

**And there's a scene that I blame on... someone else, because I was looking at, erm, certain pictures that resulted in a little drooling... So that's her fault. Yeah...**

**I hope this was an okay chapter. I'm not too good with fights and stuff, and the full descriptions on this fight didn't seem all that necessary. If there's another fight later on, and with Natsuki there could be, then it might be described a little better, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Good night. I'm going to pass out from sleep now... since it's 3 in the morning...  
**


	7. Doctor's Visit and What to Do

**So... Yeah.**

**Chapter 7...**

**There's a hidden subplot that I have subtly hinted at in this chapter - see if you can find it. It's going to be revealed later, but it's just so fun to poke at it and see if anyone catches it early on... Lol**

**I'm sort of surprised that I didn't get any reviews telling me that Natsuki should have and would have fought back with her father. I mean, it just seems so Natsuki to get violent towards any form of abuse, and she wouldn't be scared of her father, right? But, I'm glad I didn't get any reviews about that... Because I wouldn't really know how to respond. Natsuki can't fight her father, despite probably being able to hold up against him pretty well in a fair fight most likely, because of her sister.**

**Of course, this is reiterated further in this chapter. I just wanted to make sure that if there were some readers who did think that but didn't send me a review on it.  
**

* * *

Nao and Mai were both sitting as far as possible from each other and no one else was in the shop when the Corvette pulled up and Natsuki stumbled out of the passenger side. Shizuru's exit was a lot more graceful, but was also hurried so she could get around the car to help Natsuki who refused the help but didn't push Shizuru too far from her person.

Mai jumped up, suddenly aware of the slow way that Natsuki was walking and holding her stomach. She was then followed by Nao, who pulled out her phone to call Midori to ask her to get her girlfriend out here right away.

"Natsuki's hurt," was all Nao said in explanation before she hung up and rushed to her friend's side. She knew it would be pointless to convince her to go to a doctor, but Midori was dating their old school nurse, who was used to Natsuki's tough attitude when it came to things like this.

"What happened?" Mai asked, looking to Shizuru, who shook her head.

"It's nothing, Mai, don't worry about it," Natsuki said, shrugging off all help as she went to the locker room to change.

"That bastard did it again, didn't he?" Nao growled. She may hate Natsuki sometimes, but she still didn't like it when one of her friends got hurt. "I'm gonna have him killed this time, Natsuki. He's been fucking around with you for too long."

"You do that, Yuuki, and I swear I'll never speak to you again," Natsuki snapped as she struggled out of her business attire and opened her locker to pull on her pants. Shizuru and Mai were watching each other, not wanting either to look at her in this state, though they both could see the blunette out of the corner of their eye, ogling her as well as making sure she was okay. Nao rolled her eyes at their behavior before stepping up to help Natsuki get her pants on her legs and pulled up. Natsuki fastened them, and then tried to get Nao to let her put on her T-shirt.

"When Youko gets here, it'll just have to come off so that she can examine you anyway," Nao scowled. Natsuki was blushing a dark red and glanced at Shizuru and Mai, her arms over her chest and turning her back to them. "Why don't you put on your work bra then? I can help you get it on now, and then we can fight your good bra to get it off. And at least you know that out of the three of us, I'm not trying to cop a feel or ogle your boobs or something."

"Yeah, true," Natsuki grumbled, allowing Nao to help her get her other bra on. Both Mai and Shizuru forgot to make sure the other wasn't ogling the blunette as their attention was pulled toward her smooth, bare back that was facing them, the outer curves of the closer breast just barely visible from the angle they were standing.

The bra was finally on, and Natsuki turned around to smirk at the two women before slipping past them. Nao followed her, making her go lay down on the sofa in the office until Youko got there. Shizuru and Mai glanced at each other.

"That was…"

"Ara…"

"I'll forgive you for looking this time."

"Likewise."

The two stared each other down for a moment before Nao came in to announce that Midori was back, and then Nao and Midori were sent on a food run for the six of them. No one had been able to have lunch yet.

Youko looked at Natsuki and frowned.

"I know, Doc, Shizuka and Shizuru have already given me _that_ lecture," Natsuki mumbled, looking away. "I can't file it, and you know why."

"You need to do something, Natsuki. This isn't good on your body. I'll bet you that you've got a few fractured ribs, and a bruised cheek. You should go see a doctor and get proper X-rays, and you can use me as a reference if you need to just so that they don't charge you. You need to take care of yourself," Youko lectured the blunette.

"If I go to a doctor, then _they'll_ report it! Dammit," Natsuki cursed, ignoring the pain as she sat up, "I can handle it! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You may not be a kid, but you sure do act like one sometimes!" Mai snapped. "What the hell happened to you? Natsuki Kuga doesn't just stand there and take this! You're… you're the goddamn Ice Princess, able to freeze a man with your Kuga Death Glare, for God's sake! Why didn't you just fight back like you used to do with all those other idiot perverts at school and most everywhere else we went?"

Natsuki refused to look at her, pointedly looking in the other direction toward the floor. Shizuru let Mai rant; this seemed long overdue, and might help Natsuki in the long run. And Shizuru would do anything that would help Natsuki.

"Your father is just a man. He's human too, with problems just like you, Natsuki. You've obviously taken care of some problems, but there are some of your more annoying traits that you still haven't taken care of. Let those of us help who care about you. I know I was in France for many years and haven't been around, but I'm here now. Nao has always been here, and Midori and Youko too. And now you have Shizuru to help you as well, you know?" Mai walked up Natsuki, grabbing her chin gently and forcing those green eyes to turn to her. She almost cried at the dead, defeated look in there. "Where's your fire, Natsuki? Where's that Ice Princess now?"

"That Ice Princess has responsibilities to her family, Mai," Natsuki said emotionlessly. "Hana means a lot to me; I can't let him do this to her next."

"He might not, you know. You're the child of the woman who left him. He might still feel betrayed by her, so he's taking it out on you. Hana is his child, the product of the woman who loves him and that he loves back just as much," Youko said. "I think she'll be just fine. And, I've got connections that I'll have look in on her from time to time, at school and stuff. If there's any chance that he's redirected his violence on her, then we'll take further action."

Natsuki opened her mouth to tell her that Hana needs a father in her life, but Mai stopped her with a chaste kiss.

"Shut up and let us do this, will you?" she scowled lightly. Natsuki hesitated, and then looked at Shizuru.

"If you would like, I have training with every type of legal action and so does my father. We can do whatever you need of us, and I'll be happy to help you by doing so," Shizuru said softly.

"I… I don't want him charged for this," Natsuki said weakly, knowing that it was pointless to continue to fight the issue any further.

"Then we'll file for a restraining order," Youko suggested.

"Why did he do this?" Mai asked, and Shizuru looked at Natsuki as well. She wanted to know this earlier.

"It was nothing," Natsuki said, before sighing and shaking her head. "He was pissed because I acted up during the meeting, and because Shizuru tried to get me out of going to another meeting. And then I back talked him and defied him in the meeting room after it was over and everyone else had left."

"What did he do?" Youko asked.

Natsuki frowned and thought about it.

"He… punched me in the stomach when I back talked him and told him he was wrong about what had happened during the meeting, then smacked me for calling him 'Ringo' instead of 'Father,' and then punched me again and pushed me to the floor. Then he told me I was to start working for Kruger Company tomorrow, and I might as well tell all of you goodbye today because I wasn't allowed to see you after tomorrow."

"You're twenty years old! Who is he to tell you who you can and cannot see? You live on your own even!" Youko exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to after tomorrow," Natsuki murmured.

Nao and Midori came in, and Youko told them what had happened, and what they were going to do about it.

"In the meantime," the doctor added, "as soon as lunch is over, I'm taking you to see a doctor with the right kind of equipment to treat your injuries. I've got the perfect person in mind to do this, so there's nothing to worry about in regards to him reporting anything."

"Him?" Shizuru asked, an eyebrow rising.

"He's a good man, and an excellent doctor," Youko assured her. "He takes his work very seriously, and would never do anything, or even think of doing anything, immoral to a patient."

Shizuru nodded, placated though not fully satisfied.

"I think that's a great idea. He sounds like a good doctor," Mai said, making sure that Shizuru knew that she was being challenged. "What do you say Natsuki?"

"I don't fucking care anymore," she mumbled, laying back down on the couch and covering her eyes. Nao laughed as Mai just blinked in confusion before frowning.

"What kind of attitude is that?" she asked.

"The kind of attitude you told me to have," Natsuki said, smirking. Mai sighed and shook her head.

"I meant that in regards to your father, not me, us!"

"He's not my father."

"He's still your father; you just don't have to like him."

"He's not my father."

"How is he not your father?"

"I don't claim him."

"That doesn't mean he's not your father."

"It does in my mind."

Before Mai could argue the point any further, the now hysterical Nao stopped her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. Mai blushed a little and allowed herself to be moved away from Natsuki. She would calmly discuss this with her later.

Feeling that the room was now safe, Midori stepped forward.

"Lunch time!" she exclaimed, before pulling out three sandwiches and handing them to Natsuki. "Extra mayo for you, my injured little garage pup."

"Ara, mayo?" Shizuru asked, looked at Natsuki in a new light as she eagerly looked at the sandwiches. Although, she couldn't deny that the happy, almost drooling expression on Natsuki's face was certainly worth the prospect of watching her eat such an unhealthy thing once in a while.

"Yeah, she's addicted to the stuff," Nao answered.

"I'm not addicted! I could give up mayo anytime I want," Natsuki said, gleefully digging into the mostly mayo burger.

"Then why don't you give it up for the rest of the week?" the redhead challenged.

"Because I don't want to," Natsuki answered before taking another bite and entertaining everyone with the sight of Natsuki's eyes rolling back in her head. "I've been without mayo for a couple days, Nao, don't even try to tell me to stop eating it now."

"Ara…"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter...**

**I don't have chapter 8 even started, so don't expect an update soon... I'm not quite sure when I'll have a chance to write it down. My mom's friend's son has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I was asked to drive the two there, so I may take a notebook and pencil and write the next chapter up while I'm there...**

**Or I may take my PSP and play a video game or something...**

**Who knows.**

**This would have been posted earlier, too, if not for a video game distracting me... I was just in a random "I wanna play that weird game that I bought but didn't play very long" mood, so I set up the PS2 that only sometimes works and sat in the front room playing until I died and decided that I was pissed off and would try again another day.**

**Stupid cat girl, killing me... Grrr...**

**Another strange thought I had today was that I keep reading these stories with Omake's, and I have been contemplating my own just for the hell of it. It just seems like it could be comical later on! Especially with some of the strange things I've got planned... Hehehehe...**

***clears throat***

**So, thanks for reading!**

**And when you review, let me know if you think I should go ahead and do the omake thingy too sometime... I can't guarantee that it will make sense, but it could be fun for both of us... I would do it anyway, but I work for my readers and therefore I thought it might be nice to ask... It's probably more interesting reading the omake than these author's notes, right?**

**Yeah... I'm going to just post this now...  
**


	8. All In A Day's Work

**It feels rushed, but I was putting a lot of stuff in one chapter instead of splitting it up like I normally would have.**

**I really wanted to give you guys a long chapter.**

**But, at least it got written, right?**

***grin***

**I'll understand if you don't like it though...  
**

* * *

Natsuki was glaring at the wall. It wasn't just because it was a wall that she had such an instant hatred for it, but it was because of the wall's location that she wanted to pummel a hole into it.

Mai noticed Natsuki's attention to the wall and sighed before grabbing her hand.

Shizuru, on the other side of Natsuki, glowered inwardly and took hold of the other hand.

Youko looked at Midori, who looked at her and shrugged.

Nao was trying not to laugh her ass off.

They were sitting in the lobby of the doctor's office. Natsuki had said that she could go alone, but Youko said she should probably go with her, which meant that Midori went. And then Mai and Shizuru both offered to go too at the same time, resulting in them glaring at each other and Natsuki trying but failing to tell them that it was okay and they didn't have too. Nao only came because she thought it would be entertaining to watch the fight over the ignorant Natsuki.

"Ne, Natsuki? We're back together, aren't we?" Mai asked suddenly.

"Um… I don't know. We were supposed to discuss that before, but you kept on distracting me," Natsuki said.

"Ara, and how did _Miss Tokiha_ distract Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"Well, one night there was a mayo bottle shoved in my face, then she noticed that my Ducati was acting up so I had to work on it and afterwards she was too tired to talk, then there was, erm, that other night, and-"

"What happened that other night?"

Natsuki felt a chill go down her spine, and gulped.

"That is none of your business, _Miss Fujino_," Mai told the brunette.

"I believe it is every bit my business, as I am also vying for Natsuki's attention."

"Which isn't yours to 'vie" for."

"Ara, I believe that Natsuki is single, correct?"

"Not for long, if I have any say in it."

"It is up to Natsuki, is it not? Perhaps you should discuss it with you instead of doing everything else instead?"

"I think you need to stay out of our business."

"Natsuki is my business."

"She's not your business, because she's mine."

"Stop it!" Natsuki snapped standing and releasing both hands before she walked to the bathroom. Luckily it was a family bathroom, so she could just lock the door and hide for a while without worrying about anyone trying to find her until the doctor was ready for her.

After about fifteen minutes of leaning against the wall, Youko knocked and said that they were ready for her so Natsuki came out and walked past her.

"Youko, Midori, will you come back with me?" Natsuki asked, not looking at Mai or Shizuru. They were only confusing and irritating her right now with their bickering, though Shizuru did have a point about Mai needing to talk instead of distract. Natsuki was getting tired of waiting, and she was starting to question her own feelings for the girl. Their relationship was different now, which wasn't a bad thing any other time, but Mai was making it increasingly hard to accept her excuses anymore.

They needed to talk or she needed to stop leading the blunette on.

Youko and Midori went with Natsuki as requested, leaving the rivals and Nao in the lobby.

"You guys need to stop doing that with her," Nao said after they were silent for a while. "In fact, it might be best to just step back for a few days until this whole thing blows over."

"Miss Yuuki has a point," Shizuru said, nodding. Mai sighed and nodded as well.

"Call me Nao, and I'll call you Shizuru, okay?" Nao asked Shizuru.

"Ara, that seems fair."

Nao nodded.

*****

Natsuki had three fractured ribs, one broken, and was starting to get a black eye. Luckily, there wasn't any other damage done to her face, but it was going to hurt for a while. The doctor had her wrap up her abdomen and gave her a prescription for a pain medicine before sending her along.

Shizuru and Mai took her back to her apartment, with Midori promising to make sure that her Ducati would get locked up in the shop for her until she could ride it again. Youko told her to give it a couple of days first, though.

Nao had other plans for the night, so she disappeared after they arrived back to the shop.

"All right, so…" Natsuki started after they got into the apartment.

"I'll go start dinner," Mai said softly.

"Ara, allow me, Miss Tokiha. You and Natsuki should talk, and I am not too bad in a kitchen," Shizuru offered. Mai hesitated; she really didn't want to have this talk with Natsuki right now. She knew what she should tell her, but she was scared of the blunette's reaction to it.

Mai sighed and nodded. Shizuru went to the kitchen to start working, and Mai and Natsuki moved to the couch, Natsuki's head winding up in Mai's lap because she just didn't feel like sitting up right now.

"Natsuki… I, er…"

"Let me go first, okay?" Natsuki said, looking up at her. Mai nodded. "I love you, Mai. You've been there for me for as long as I can remember, and helped me get over my mother's death and Takeda's silly obsession with me at the time. Though, he's back on the prowl, did you know that? Stupid guy can't take a hint, no matter how many years I've been telling him."

Mai chuckled and began rubbing Natsuki's scalp.

"Anyway, the point is, we've been through a lot and I am thankful for our time together. It was great to have a friend like you, and then a lover and girlfriend like you. However, I can tell you're hesitant about us being in a relationship now. I'm sure that part of that reason is because of that girl from France, and part of that reason is Shizuru. I… like Shizuru a lot, Mai. I can't deny that. She's just as special to me as you are."

"Then, would you be happy if I just let you make the decision on your own?" Mai asked. "We won't be a couple, and I won't ask for anything beyond seeing you?"

"If that's okay, Mai, I'd like to do that, yes."

Mai just nodded. She was going to make that suggestion before Natsuki spoke. It seemed only logical that she and Shizuru should just fight this fair from now on, just being there for Natsuki and being with Natsuki as friends and dates until Natsuki made up her own mind over what her heart wanted.

"Thank you, Mai."

"It's not a problem, Natsuki. I only want you to be happy, right?"

Natsuki just smiled as her eyes closed. The head massage was really relaxing, and she felt so tired all of a sudden.

Shizuru came back twenty minutes later to say that dinner was ready, but she caught Mai's eyes, which caught hers before looking down at Natsuki dozing on her lap.

"Ara, she's so cute…"

"She is," Mai agreed, still rubbing Natsuki's scalp softly. "Miss Fujino-"

"Please, call me Shizuru. If we are to be proper rivals, we might as well call each other by our first names. All that formal talk is starting to wear me down, really."

"That sounds fair," Mai agreed before she went on again. "Natsuki said she wants to figure it out on her own. We're both allowed to court her, sort of like the way suitors did back when that was normal."

"For some people, suitors still exist. Especially amongst the higher class," Shizuru said. "I was lucky that when I told my parents I was a lesbian they did not force me into that sort of situation."

"Natsuki was, forced into them I mean. Her father used her preferences to target other families who thought that no one of the higher class would ever want their daughter who was also a lesbian. Hana will be in an arranged marriage, but she's met and likes the man she'll be marrying so it's not that big a deal for her."

"I will make sure that Natsuki is safe any way that I can," Shizuru said strongly.

"I know you will. You love her, too, don't you?"

Shizuru blushed, but nodded, not wanting to voice her opinion.

"I knew you did. It's obvious, you know? You fight so hard for her, to claim her and to protect her."

"Ara, Mai is the same. You love her very much as well."

"Yeah, I do."

They were quiet for a moment, and then Mai sighed.

"I should probably wake her up. She needs to eat, and then we can get her put to bed."

"Will you be staying here tonight?"

"No, I'll probably go to Nao's. I don't want to make Natsuki think that I'm going to try and influence her decision, you know?"

Shizuru nodded.

"You should stay and help her, though. She'll need to change her bandages in the morning, and breakfast. I don't want her to eat mayonnaise with toast in the morning, and if someone else doesn't cook for her that's probably what she'll eat."

"If that won't bother you, then I will do that."

Mai woke up Natsuki, and they somehow managed to get the groggy girl to the table where the food smelled strongest, knocking Natsuki into the land of the living.

"Wow, this looks great!" she exclaimed before she dug in. Mai and Shizuru just chuckled; later they would ask whose cooking was better. For now, it was best to just let her eat.

"Natsuki, Shizuru will be staying with you tonight to look after you," Mai said cautiously. Natsuki was surprised that Mai was allowing it that she choked on some mayonnaise. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, repeat what you said?"

"Shizuru will be staying to take care of you."

"I don't need a babysitter. My ribs are fractured, not broken, and my face is just bruised. I'm not an invalid."

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't want me around? Meanie," Shizuru said, covering her face and falsely crying.

Natsuki panicked.

"N-no, that's not it at all! I like having you around, Shizuru, honest! Please stop crying, Shizuru, I'm telling you the truth, I swear! I love having you with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

Shizuru's hands fell to reveal a happy grin on a tearless face. Natsuki smiled back, until she realized that Shizuru had been playing her.

"Shizuru!"

"Ara, Natsuki shouldn't yell my name so loud; what will the neighbors think?"

Shizuru chuckled.

Natsuki groaned.

Mai stayed quiet.

*****

Mai had left and Shizuru had gone home long enough to get a change of clothes before returning to Natsuki's apartment, only to find her looking at ads in the paper for a new apartment on the couch. The TV was on with a movie in but not playing; she had been waiting for Shizuru to return.

"Ara, what is Natsuki doing?"

Natsuki smiled up at her and put down the paper.

"My father knows where this apartment is. I thought it might be a good idea for me to move out and find a new place."

"Natsuki is welcoming to stay at my home, or my parents' home, until she finds a place if she wants to get out quickly."

"Nah, I won't do that to you or your parents. Midori and Youko will put me up, I'm sure. They've got the room, and they're like family to me. Well, Youko's like a parent, while Midori is like an annoying but cool older sister, even though they sleep together."

"I wouldn't mind, but I understand that Natsuki might not want to."

They shared a smile, and then Natsuki brightened before she grabbed the remote.

"I found a movie for us! Unless you're tired," she said. Shizuru chuckled and shook her head. "Great! I hope its okay. I figured you were probably a chick flick kind of person, but I prefer action and stuff so I looked for a movie that might work both ways as much as I could."

"I'm sure Natsuki chose a good movie."

Natsuki pressed play, and then shyly moved close to Shizuru.

After twenty minutes, her arm was around the brunette.

Another twenty minutes, and Shizuru was leaning on Natsuki.

Then they were lying down awkwardly with Natsuki closer to the outside of the couch and Shizuru cuddled into her side.

By the end of the movie, they were fast asleep.

Neither of them felt uncomfortable either.

*****

She was snuggling something warm and a little squishy. It was nice, coming back from a wonderful dream to something wonderful on her face. With a small sigh of content, she opened her eyes slowly and then jumped up as she remembered the night before.

The static had finally annoyed her in her sleep so she woke up and turned it off, picking up Shizuru bridal style and blushed when the brunette's face immediately found the crook of her neck, and then she carried her to her bedroom before lying next to her and covering them up. As she fell asleep, she remembered two arms enveloping her.

Luckily, Shizuru was still asleep so she didn't realize that Natsuki had woken up to the pleasant but very embarrassing action of snuggling her chest. She gulped and thought about what to do. The brunette looked so peaceful that she hated to wake her, and it was only eight in the morning…

Natsuki did a double take on the clock and cursed, rushing around the room to grab clothes and go to the shower.

Slowly, Shizuru also woke up. She recalled feeling really warm, and the loss of the warmth made her feel sad and her eyes opened. The room wasn't very familiar, but the smell was. It was Natsuki's scent, through and through. Shizuru smiled; Natsuki must have carried her in here during the night. That thought made her frown as she remembered Natsuki's injuries. They would have to get that prescription filled today; Natsuki's ribs would probably be even sorer now.

Her ears zoomed in on the sound of the shower, so she got up and stretched before going to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Natsuki was torn, but she also knew that she had never felt that happy waking up with Mai. Well, she panicked when she realized what had happened, but it was more because she didn't want Shizuru to think of her as a pervert than the fact that she had just snuggled another woman's chest, especially since it was Shizuru.

So what was Mai to her then?

She would figure it out, today if she could. She owed it to them both to figure out her feelings as quickly as possible.

Then she froze. If she chose today, then couldn't Mai take that the wrong way after Natsuki's speech the day before? Besides, it had been a few days since she'd woken up with Mai, and she hadn't had waking up with Shizuru to contend with.

Groaning, she turned off the water.

This was going to be tougher than she thought.

Drying and dressing quickly, Natsuki walked out and followed the smell of food to the kitchen, pausing in the door. Shizuru was concentrating on the stove, her back to Natsuki and her messy hair and wrinkled clothes making the blunette smile fondly. She'd never seen the brunette so unkempt. It was nice to see this change. Her chest thumped loudly, and she moved almost automatically behind Shizuru, putting her arms around her waist and resting her good cheek against her back.

"Natsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yup."

Shizuru was surprised, but just smiled and continued to cook. Natsuki didn't let her go until she had to, and then she set up the table for the two of them.

"What do you have planned today?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki frowned and thought about it.

"I need to get a restraining order on my father."

Shizuru nodded.

"We'll go to my office, then, and then speak with my father."

"Can we walk there? It's only a couple blocks away."

"If that is what Natsuki wants."

"Thanks."

An hour later, the two were ready and walking down the street exchanging pleasant conversation and laughing at small things.

Natsuki happened to look into a diner window.

Mai was extremely close to Nao, who was red-faced and looked away.

Their eyes met.

Natsuki just smiled and looked away, going back to her conversation with Shizuru. She could deal with Nao later. Right now, walking with Shizuru was all she wanted to deal with.

*****

Thomas Fujino was not happy to find out that there had been assault in his office building when Shizuka had told him the day before. He was furious, to the point where he spoke with the Kanzaki's and they wanted to pull out of their merger agreement. He was getting ready to fill out the paperwork to remove Kruger Company from his clientele when he was buzzed by his secretary.

"Shizuru is here with Natsuki Kuga, requesting audience with you."

"Let them in."

The door to his office opened, and he took in the sight before him. Natsuki's face alone caused him to get angry all over again. He buzzed the secretary.

"Have one of the junior lawyers take care of Kruger Company. I want him to be removed from my clientele by the end of the day for misconduct in my office, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand. It will be done," his secretary responded.

"Shizuru, what can I do for you today?"

"Natsuki would like to file a restraining order on her father. I knew you have had to deal with them before, so if you wouldn't mind doing Natsuki's as well?"

"I certainly don't! That bastard… I'm very sorry, Natsuki. I should have noticed by the way he was treating you during the meeting, but I thought never would have thought that he would hurt his own daughter."

"I doubt he thinks of me as his daughter, Mr. Fujino."

"Call me Thomas." Fujino picked up the receiver and made a call, talking to someone while he started typing on his computer. He moved the receiver to his shoulder real quick to address the two women. "I'll give you a call later to have you come in for the final details. Why don't you two go out and enjoy yourselves?"

"I need to go by the garage and speak with Midori anyway," Natsuki said. "Thank you, er, Thomas."

Thomas waved her out as he put the receiver up on his ear again, and Natsuki and Shizuru left.

*****

They were packing quietly. Natsuki was in her room so that she could pack up her lingerie collection without having to answer too many questions from Shizuru right now, and Shizuru was in the other room. Natsuki was surprised that Midori had said yes so quickly, but once it was over she understood why it was okay and the surprise was gone.

"Yeah, I don't care if you move in. I told you when you graduated that you could, remember?" Midori had said with a big smile. "I'll call and let Youko know, but it should be fine. We'll come by later and help you get your stuff, okay? So grab those boxes from the back, go home, and start packing. Your rent is due soon, isn't it? Let's get everything out by then, definitely."

"All right, thanks, Midori."

"No problem, Natsuki."

And thus, they were in the apartment packing things up.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked from the other room. "Natsuki, are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah, I am," she admitted, walking out of the bedroom. "Let's go get a bite to eat at the ramen place across the street."

Shizuru agreed and stopped her work. Natsuki helped her up, and they put on their shoes.

"It's hard to believe I'll be leaving this place," Natsuki said as they walked out of the building.

"But it's for the best, right, Natsuki?"

Natsuki smiled at her.

"Definitely."

* * *

**That's it. My mind went blank then.**

**And the hint from the last chapter should be blown up here. You know, more noticeable?  
**

**The next chapter is when it comes out into the open and then there's some confrontation.**

**I think it will end at 10, unless I decide to add some more for the fun of it.**

**So, two more chapters, maybe more if I feel like.**

**And! Because I feel like it...**

**Deleted Scene:**

She was snuggling something warm and a little squishy. It was nice, coming back from a wonderful dream to something wonderful on her face. With a small sigh of content, she opened her eyes slowly and then jumped up as she remembered the night before.

The static had finally annoyed her in her sleep so she woke up and turned it off, picking up Shizuru bridal style and blushed when the brunette's face immediately found the crook of her neck, and then she carried her to her bedroom before lying next to her and covering them up. Sighing, she closed her eyes to fall asleep...

Then she felt hands on her stomach...

Next were lips on her neck...

And then somehow her shirt was gone...

Her eyes popped open.

"Mai?"

Her mouth was captured, and her eyes widened.

"I couldn't do it, Natsuki. I couldn't leave you with that sex maniac! Even if it is against all logic that I should love you more than Tate!"

"What? Tate? What about that asshole? I thought you were after-"

Shizuru clears her throat.

Natsuki and Mai look over.

Standing beside the bed is Shizuru, holding a Naginata.

Mai's face goes pale.

"On second thought... Good luck, Natsuki!"

Mai dashes out.

Natsuki's mind catches up, and her eyes widen.

"Wait, Mai, wait up!"

Natsuki darts out of bed, but is stopped by two arms around her waist.

"Ara, where is Natsuki going?" Shizuru whispers seductively.

Natsuki's knees, and resolve, weakens.

"Come back to bed, Na-tsu-ki."

Natsuki goes back to bed.

The rest is too graphic to go into.

**Yeah. So, that's what that scene would have been if this was supposed to be a comedic story...**

**And because that's what appeared on the screen when I chose that particular moment to add on to...  
**

**Because Mai totally would have done that, right?**

**And I cut off Natsuki's response to the Tate thing because in my fic she's after the person that you've probably got an idea on that will be revealed next chapter, and I only added Tate because she's stupidly in love with him during the anime...**

**So that was supposed to be funny...**

**Supposed to be.  
**

**Thanks for putting up with me and my sleep deprived mind!**

**Now I'm going to sleep so I can go to class in the morning and not be dead...  
**


	9. Scared Shitless and Getting to Know You

**It's short. But I'm sick and I wanted to get you a chapter.**

**This is what I get for agreeing to sit out in the cold to watch cars and buses and trucks and vans and trailers on a race track...**

**My winter coat is still at my dad's place...**

**After writing this, though, I'm not sure how many more chapters it will be. I think that the little story I've been planning as a one-shot would be a great ending for this, but I don't know... I might choose to let it go on a little longer...  
**

* * *

Nao was freaking out. It was a good two hours after Natsuki and Shizuru passed the diner and Natsuki had seen Nao and Mai sitting closer than friends should sit. And Nao was scared. She'd seen Natsuki's anger before, and she wasn't sure she wanted to face an anger that came from jealousy. Those were always worse in any one.

It wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't kissed Mai in the garage that day Ringo came and took Natsuki. They'd been arguing – Nao hadn't wanted Ringo to take Natsuki but Mai had told Natsuki that she should just get it over with – and they kept getting closer the more they yelled, and then all of a sudden they were making out and holding each other like their lives depended on it.

And Nao had initiated it, she was almost positive.

Though, Mai's ample bosom could also take some of the blame. Nao had always had a weakness for well-endowed women.

Natsuki knew that too, so she might not be too mad at Nao. She might even forgive her and let her go with a warning.

The red-head paused. What if Natsuki has chosen Shizuru? Wouldn't that mean she's completely off the hook? And besides, it's not like they were officially dating or anything. If they had been, then Nao wouldn't have gotten away with practically jumping Mai when she came over last night. They hadn't actually done anything, but if Mai had been with Natsuki she wouldn't have allowed Nao to even kiss her, let alone touch her, well, intimate places, even with clothes on. Mai just wasn't that kind of girl. And she had to have some sort of attraction, too, right?

Nao shook her head to clear her thoughts. Thinking of her relationship with Mai was not going to help her with Natsuki, who was known to beat the ever-living daylight out of anyone who so much as looked at Mai with ill intentions back when the three were in high school.

Well, she glared at most of them, but then they usually got the hint. The only one that didn't was the only person in the school who ever managed to get Natsuki suspended for fighting.

Yuuichi Tate.

Nao scowled.

Even she hated that perverted little creep. She would have gladly castrated him had Natsuki not already kicked him many times in the groin area as it was. He was pretty much castrated, in her opinion.

She didn't have to worry about that sort of thing, but Natsuki wouldn't be merciful, especially not since she's a friend. Friends just didn't hit on their friend's exes if they were still into them.

Which brought Nao back to the question of whether Natsuki had chosen to be with Shizuru or not, because if she had then there was nothing to worry about.

However, Nao was still afraid to find out.

*****

Natsuki and Shizuru were enjoying their day together. After lunch at a ramen store and feeding each other every once in a while, they decided to go to the mall where Natsuki admitted to her love of lingerie by dragging Shizuru into every store's lingerie section and commenting on all the choice pieces.

Shizuru, blushing, admitted she was a bit of an otaku and showed Natsuki the world of anime and manga in a different light. Of course, Shizuru was more into the romantic side of the two worlds, but she did manage to find some things that Natsuki would enjoy so that she could understand her love for the two a little better.

This was followed by a lengthy visit to the pet store, where there were puppies for sale, and Natsuki played with every last one of them before Shizuru teasingly told her to just buy one and get it over with. Natsuki just laughed and shook her head before leading them out of the pet store.

It was strange to just be with Shizuru like this. Natsuki could never do this with Mai, who always insisted on where they went next and dragged Natsuki around. With Shizuru, they both just sort of chose together where they wanted to go, while admitting something about themselves in the process.

They went to a tea store, followed by the gaming store, and then a novelty store where Natsuki bought Shizuru a necklace with a green eyed silver wolf's head. The eyes were small emeralds, and the head was no bigger than a quarter on the thin chain.

When they were done there, they realized it was early evening and Shizuru invited Natsuki over for dinner, which Natsuki agreed to.

"Thanks for inviting me, Shizuru."

"Ara, I'm just happy that you agreed to come."

"I am too," Natsuki admitted. Shizuru smiled and headed toward the kitchen. Natsuki followed, and watched her from the doorway. "Ne, Shizuru? Would you, er…"

"What is it, Natsuki?"

"Well, would you be my, um, my girlfriend?"

"Ara, what about Mai?" Shizuru asked, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"I think that I'm still in love with that high school girl that I roomed with, you know? Mai's different now, and she's had different experiences," Natsuki said. Then she blushed and continued, "Besides, I like you, you know, a lot and I really want to be closer to you. You haven't pushed me into anything, not even after you found out about Mai, and you've been really understanding with everything. I don't want you to leave me, Shizuru."

Shizuru wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't a love confession, sure, but from the short time she's known Natsuki, she knew that this was a big step for her emotionally.

Suddenly, two arms engulfed her waist, pulling her against Natsuki's front.

"You don't have to answer me right now, but please consider it."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru turned around and looked into the other girl's green eyes. "Natsuki, there's nothing that could make me happier than being your girlfriend right now."

"Really?"

"Really." Natsuki grinned and pecked Shizuru's forehead from happiness.

_What would you say if I were in love with you, Na-tsu-ki?

* * *

_

**Deleted Scene:**

**_In the lingerie store:_**

Natsuki was spacing out, her eyes glazed over and her mouth wide open. There was even a trace of drool in the corner of her mouth. Shizuru followed her eyes and noticed that there was a young blond that was probably far too young for the blunette standing there with a lace bra holding it up to her ample chest.

The brunette's eye ticked.

Natsuki was oblivious to the other woman's rising annoyance, as she was too busy staring at the bra that was unfortunately placed up against another woman's chest.

"Na-tsu-ki..."

The blunette froze, her trance broken.

If that had been said in another tone of voice, then she would have, despite a similar effect on the trance, had a different effect on her body.

This was not the seductive tone that had her body get all hot and a blush form on her face.

No, this was the tone that made all the blood in her body leave and make her face go all white while her body tensed up.

"What is Na-tsu-ki staring at?"

"Er, well... That bra, of course!"

"Ara, and which bra would that be?"

"The one that woman is holding."

"Hm, which woman?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, and then looked again. How could Shizuru not see the woman that was standing right there? It was hard to miss her, with her large-

Natsuki's eyes widened and she gulped before turning to Shizuru, who had a scary look in her eyes and a strange grin on her face.

"I swear that I wasn't looking at anything but the bra!"

"Perhaps I should make sure that Natsuki only looks at me, then, hm?"

Shizuru dragged her into the dressing rooms.

The entire store was frightened for the blunette as she screamed. They felt sympathy until the frantic "No's" became "Oh, God, Yes's."

Natsuki never drooled at lingerie unless there weren't any women in her line of sight.

Shizuru was pleased at teaching her little puppy a new trick.

**Renkhal: Wait a second, you guys can't have sex yet!**

**Shizuru: Ara, and why not?**

**Renkhal: Because during the lingerie scene, you still aren't a couple!**

**Natsuki: Exactly!**

**Shizuru: What, Na-tsu-ki?**

**Natsuki: N-nothing!**

**Renkhal: Honestly, now I have to cut this out... *grumbles***

***Shizuru chuckles, dragging Natsuki into another room***

***Renkhal looks up from her screen as a loud moan was emitted***

**Renkhal: God, and I thought my friends were bad!  
**


	10. Telling Her

**Here's the last "chapter" for you!**

**I'm not going to take up too much time up here for you, so don't worry...**

**Just a warning - I jump around a lot in this chapter to get a lot of things out the way I wanted to.**

**Sorry if it seems way out of it.  
**

* * *

When Natsuki woke up the next morning, she went through her morning as was normal, despite the original awkwardness of realizing she was in her boss's house; she showered, dressed, ate breakfast, and drove to the garage. At lunchtime she met with Shizuru and her father to finish the paperwork for the restraining order, and then Shizuru went back to the garage with Natsuki to help with the accounting so that Youko, who was busy that day with some work at the school, didn't have to come in and it kept the others from having to do it.

Nao was doing everything in her power to keep from being close to Natsuki, even so much as to call every person she knew in the area with motorcycles and begging them to come by sometime today if they could. Needless to say, Natsuki had her hands full with bikes the entire afternoon. She was surprised to finish them before the end of the work day, though most of the jobs were basic oil changes and the like so they weren't too difficult or time consuming.

Shizuru, however, noticed Nao's unusual behavior with Natsuki, and as they left for the day she questioned Natsuki.

"Oh, she's trying to keep me from pummeling her for something I'm not going to pummel her for," Natsuki answered with a strange chuckle. Shizuru raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing about it. "Though, I may have to ask your permission to take Mai on a little date."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because it will be funny and very entertaining for me," Natsuki said. At Shizuru's expression she hastily added, "And it's non-sexual or any other sorts of entertainment like that!"

"Ara, I was hoping that my Natsuki wasn't planning on asking permission to cheat on me," Shizuru teased, though her eyes gave away her true feelings on that subject. Natsuki gulped nervously and laughed dryly. "Natsuki wouldn't do that, though, would she?"

"Of course not, you idiot," she mumbled. Then, she took Shizuru's hand and turned the other woman to face her. "I'd never do that to you, ever." She reached up and touched the brunette's cheek gently. "You're too precious to me for me to ever think about hurting you like that."

"Natsuki…"

Nothing else was able to be said, because the blunette chose that moment to kiss her girlfriend out in front of the garage, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist to hold her close. The kiss deepened, and soon it seemed as though they would have made love right out where the world could see them if Nao hadn't interrupted. The guys sure as hell weren't going to, and Midori was still in her office.

"Oi, get a room, mutt!" Nao yelled.

Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru and grinned before looking at Nao.

"What, are you jealous, Nao? I get to be open with my girl while you're too scared to come out about your own interest?" Natsuki asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Nao gaped, but the small blush on her cheeks caused Shizuru to look at Natsuki in confusion. "I'll explain it later, babe."

"I am not jealous!" Nao yelled. "If I wanna have an open relationship with someone, then I'll do it! I don't have to hide anything!"

"Oh? So are you in a relationship to be open about?"

"That's none of your-" Nao's face went pale, and then a blush reacquainted itself with her cheeks, looking at her feet. "Er, well… No, not really…"

"You know, Nao, all you have to do is come clean and I may forgive you."

Nao's head shot up at Natsuki's sudden gentleness. She was shocked to see that Natsuki had stopped holding Shizuru so that she could confront Nao openly.

"Well… Can we, you know, talk about this later?"

"How about we meet over dinner on you?" Natsuki said with a grin. Nao glared but consented. "Great, so we'll meet at the Wayward Pineapple here in a couple hours?"

"Yeah, sure, give me two hours," Nao grumbled.

*****

"Is Natsuki going to tell me what that was all about?" Shizuru asked as they walked into the brunette's home and immediately cuddled on the couch. Natsuki had sat down, and Shizuru had all but fallen in her girlfriend's lap and snuggled into the woman's chest.

"First, I want to tell you something but you can't interrupt until I'm finished," Natsuki told her girlfriend, uncharacteristically serious for some reason. Shizuru pushed off Natsuki's chest to look her in the eyes, nodding. Natsuki took a deep breath before she met Shizuru's searching gaze and held it. "Shizuru… I think I've fallen for you. I'm sure you're probably gonna think I'm crazy, given that we've only been together, what, two days and only known each other for a few weeks. But, I just can't help but feel extremely comfortable around you. You've touched me in ways that no one has ever been able to since my mom died. I love you, Shizuru."

Shizuru was touched in ways she could not describe. Natsuki was being so open with her, telling her such heartfelt things. The brunette was overwhelmed, and tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki queried, wiping her love's eyes and watching her, concerned.

"Natsuki's so sweet," Shizuru said, as though that explained everything. "I fell in love with Natsuki in the beginning, though I hadn't realized it until that party when I saw Natsuki in the arms of another woman that wasn't me. Before that party, I thought you had just captivated my interest in a way that no one else had before. You had, but it was more than just an interest because I loved Natsuki then just as much as I love Natsuki now."

Natsuki grinned and kissed Shizuru. They cuddled close, Shizuru's eyes closed as she thought about her girlfriend and the comfort she felt in knowing that she loved her too.

"Damn, now I wish I hadn't told Nao I'd meet her for dinner," Natsuki grumbled, probably not expecting to have said it out loud if the intense blush that graced her face was any consolation.

"Ara, is Natsuki thinking of doing naughty things to me," Shizuru said, shifting to straddle the blunette, whose face just darkened.

"I-idiot! Of course not!" she defended horribly. Shizuru just chuckled as she leaned in to kiss her indignant girlfriend, who wasted no time in returning that kiss and holding the brunette to her like that.

*****

Nao was waiting semi-patiently for Natsuki to arrive. It'd been two hours, and the other woman was still nowhere to be seen. The red-head vowed to leave in ten minutes if there was still no Natsuki to be seen by that time.

Luckily, or unluckily in Nao's mind, the blunette showed up a couple of minutes later.

"Sorry, Nao, Shizuru wasn't quite ready to let me go yet," she said, flushing a little, as she sheepishly scratched at her cheek with her index finger.

"Whatever. So, what do you wanna know?"

"The whole story, and don't leave out something just because you think I won't like it. I'm happily involved in Shizuru, and Mai and I didn't get together when she got back like everyone seemed to think we did. She was still recovering from that girl in France and I didn't wanna push it."

"Well, it was an accident, really…"

Nao explained the kissing incident in the garage the day that Natsuki had been forced away, and then told her about the few other times they'd been alone together. Usually they'd just meet up at a diner or something and discuss things, and somehow they'd end up closer and then end up kissing or going back to Nao's and making out for a few hours until Mai started to feel guilty about Natsuki, which varied and could hit mid-kiss in a restaurant or just before things got too hot in the apartment.

Throughout the discussion, Natsuki didn't lose her head or attempt to strangle Nao like they both thought she might. Mai wasn't hers and wouldn't be again, and she knew it even if no one other than her and Shizuru knew it officially yet.

"Nao, I don't care if you pursue her, you know that right?" Natsuki asked when her friend was done.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I chose Shizuru, and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. Mai's my best friend, just like you are. She hasn't been more than that since sometime during her time in France. I moved on, even if my head hadn't realized it. I'm happier with Shizuru than I had been with Mai."

"So you're not gonna kill me?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? This isn't one of your jokes so that you can catch me off guard, is it?"

"Not at all. I'm being completely serious."

Nao let this sink in.

"Oh. So I stressed out about you seeing me and Mai the other day for nothing?"

"I'm sure it would have been amusing had I seen it, but since I hadn't then the answer is yes, you stressed yourself out for nothing."

"Damn."

Natsuki just chuckled.

"So, what now?"

"I'd like your help in messing with Mai a little, though…"

Nao shuddered at the mischievous smirk on her face.

*****

Mai was getting ready for her date with Natsuki, who was going to tell her what her decision was. Nao had told her that the two of them had dinner a couple nights ago to hang out, and had hinted that Natsuki was looking forward to this very much and had asked her for some advice on how the evening should go.

She frowned and bit her lip.

Nao.

What was she doing going out to see Natsuki, who was probably going to choose her over Shizuru due to their past relationship and the comfort they had with each other already, when she had feelings for Nao all of a sudden?

Their kiss in the garage had sparked a lot of hidden desires inside of her, igniting something that Natsuki had never been able to light. Not even her girlfriend in France could get the fire as hot as Nao was able to get it.

Was that just lust, or was she really falling for the red-head?

It didn't matter, though, she supposed. If it worked out the way she thought it would tonight, then Mai wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. She'd be Natsuki's and that would be that. She wouldn't be tempted with Nao anymore if she had the certainty of Natsuki loving her and only her.

Mai nodded and smiled.

Still, why did she feel so… depressed?

*****

It was one of the best restaurants in the city, right down to having to wear formal attire. Natsuki had even showed up in a rather expensive Ferrari F70 just for the occasion. Mai felt a little embarrassed that the blunette was going through so much money for her, but it only proved to fuel the feeling that she was right in what Natsuki was going to tell her.

For some reason, this didn't help soothe her nerves, but only made things worse.

She looked at Natsuki; was that a mischievous look on her face?

They arrived at the restaurant, and were ushered to a private table immediately, where Natsuki made use of her gentlemanly charms.

Mai grew suspicious, though she had no idea why. She just was.

It worsened when Natsuki ordered red wine; she knew the blunette preferred white. Nao was the one who loved red. When the three decided to go out and drink wine, the two thicker skulled women would always fight over the wine choice. Mai, however, didn't have a preference, and enjoyed both types of wine.

She shook her suspicions. Natsuki had probably felt that red wine would be more romantic or something.

That thought led to other thoughts. Was Natsuki planning on doing more than just saying she chose her? Would she be proposing tonight?

Mai was suddenly feeling ill, something she couldn't understand.

"Mai, are you okay?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Natsuki seemed to accept that, and they silently looked over the menu. They were silent up until the waiter left them with their orders. It was then that Natsuki chose to strike.

"Mai, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Natsuki?"

Mai's heart was thumping loudly, but rather than feeling excited she only felt worse.

"I made my choice, Mai." Mai nodded and gripped her dress under the table. "I chose Shizuru, Mai."

Everything stopped. Mai stared at Natsuki, the feeling in the pit of her stomach gone and the world suddenly became right again.

Mai started to laugh.

"And, I made the choice before I caught you and Nao in the diner a few days ago sitting unusually close," she added. "Nao admitted everything to me."

Mai flushed; she was actually embarrassed.

"You could have just told me, you know. I wouldn't have minded if you wanted to do the same thing I was asking to do."

"Then, what was the point in such a fancy dinner?" Mai asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Actually, I was just setting up the final stage for Nao. She wanted to be able to take you out tonight, since it's her birthday tomorrow and she knew that it would be chaos, and I was going to tell you the news anyways so we just combined the two."

"So it was Nao's idea to do it this way."

"It was a combined effort. She's actually trying to keep Shizuru from thinking I'm going to change my mind right now. They're on the other side of the restaurant. Nao wanted me to tell you yesterday so she could ask you out today, but I thought this would be amusing. I was right, too. You make the funniest faces when you're feeling guilty, you know that?"

"Natsuki!"

However, she couldn't be too mad at her, since the blunette was known to do things like this if she was in a good mood and wanted to have fun with someone. Plus, it meant that she wasn't upset that Mai had been doing things with Nao.

"Well, I'll take my leave then," Natsuki said, standing. Mai stood as well and gave her a short hug.

"Thank you, Natsuki."

The blunette just grinned and walked off, passing Nao on the way.

"Go get 'er," Natsuki said as they passed.

"Same to you, mutt," Nao returned.

Shizuru visibly relaxed when Natsuki joined her, causing her to chuckle and kiss her girlfriend before she sat down.

"Did you miss me?" Natsuki teased.

"Very much," Shizuru answered. She paused before continuing with a little hesitance. "I was… afraid that you would change your mind and leave me."

"I couldn't. There's no way I can deny how I feel for you," Natsuki said, catching Shizuru's eyes. The two shared an intimate moment just like that before smiling and reaching across the table for each other, clasping hands and staying like that until the food came.

"I love you, Natsuki," Shizuru said as they left the restaurant.

"I love you, Shizuru," Natsuki returned, pulling her close and kissing her deeply before they got in the Ferrari and drove off. "Oh, and remind me to thank your father for letting me borrow this. I've always wanted to drive one."

* * *

**Deleted Scene:**

"Ara, is Natsuki thinking of doing naughty things to me," Shizuru said, shifting to straddle the blunette, whose face just darkened.

"I-idiot! Of course not!" she defended horribly. Shizuru just chuckled as she leaned in to kiss her indignant girlfriend, who wasted no time in returning that kiss and holding the brunette to her like that. "Shizuru..."

"Yes, my Na-tsu-ki?"

"Shizuru..." Natsuki looked deeply into her girlfriend's eyes. Shizuru sucked in air at the depth of emotion she saw in them. "Shizuru... I'm hungry."

Silence.

"Ara, what was that, Natsuki?"

"I'm hungry?"

Silence.

"Should I make my Natsuki a mayo sandwich then?"

"No..."

Silence.

"No mayo sandwich?"

"No..."

Silence.

"What does my Natsuki want then?"

"Well, how about we grab the mayo and then..." Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear, making the brunetted blush despite the widening, lusty grin on her face.

The next thing Natsuki knew, she was naked and staring at a mayo-covered Shizuru in the middle of the kitchen...

**And the rest of what happened is, unfortunately, too much for a "T" rated story, so I'll have to close the door for them and lead us away from such a... delectable sight...**

**Oh, man, do I need a ShizNat at home to play with...**

***clears throat***

**I have decided that I'm going to add the one-shot that I had hand wrote as a sort of "epilogue" to this story, so... Yeah.**

**It will probably take a little while because I need to type what I've written, then finish it, and then make sure that it will work.**

**Hope this was enjoyable!**

**I feel sort of like I rushed it a bit... But it is one of my longer chapters, I think.  
**


	11. Ringo's Ending

**I think I should tell you now...**

**This isn't the last chapter.**

**And yes, I know it's short... I decided to end it where I did for a reason...  
**

* * *

Shizuru had come over to Midori and Youko's to find Natsuki, only to discover that the Ducati was gone. Midori confirmed that Natsuki had disappeared sometime in the middle of the night, by her guess. Mai and Nao hadn't seen her, but Mai had warned her that this might happen the day before. The brunette frowned and tried to think of where her blunette lover would be.

Nothing came to mind, which was disturbing to say the least. With nothing else to go off of, she searched each of the dining places that Natsuki frequented, followed by all the gaming and lingerie stores (where she picked up a few items for them both), and then she gave up and went home.

"Ara, my Natsuki is hiding from me," Shizuru said to herself as she walked through her apartment.

"I'm not hiding from you, I'm hiding from everyone else," Natsuki answered from her couch where she was keeping herself occupied with a PSP. "I hate my birthday. It's pointless, so I don't like to celebrate it. I had planned on just riding my Ducati and head to Tokyo for the day, and come back tonight, but I decided to come here instead. I may not like celebrating my birthday, but I wanted to spend it with you anyway."

"My Natsuki is so sweet," Shizuru said, sitting on Natsuki's lap and curling up into her chest to watch her play her video game. As soon as she had saved, Natsuki set the game aside and kissed Shizuru. They sat there in silence just basking in each other's presence for a few minutes, and were interrupted a moment later by their growling stomachs.

"I guess we should eat something," Natsuki said, chuckling embarrassed.

"Ara, then I better go fix something," Shizuru said, kissing Natsuki once more before going to the kitchen. Natsuki waited a few minutes before going in after her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and kissing her neck lightly every once in a while as she cooked.

*****

"I wonder if Shizuru ever found Natsuki," Nao said allowed. Mai just giggled beside her. "What?"

"Natsuki was probably at Shizuru's the whole time. I can't imagine her hiding all day from her. She didn't even hide from me that long on her birthdays, though she usually forced me to promise not to invite everyone over."

"Which you usually did anyway the day before, giving everyone a specific time to show up."

"Yeah, because I couldn't imagine why she'd want to spend her day alone."

"It's the mutt. Nothing she does ever makes sense."

"True," Mai agreed before turning and straddling the other girl. "Now, let's stop talking about Natsuki…"

Nao just grinned.

*****

The day was a little over half over, and Natsuki was cuddled with Shizuru again watching some sappy romance flick, which Natsuki was surprised to be actually paying attention too. She was asking questions and making comments every once in a while, making her lover giggle, but it was no worse than when they had been watching soap operas earlier.

"Why is she giving up the guy she loves for some asshole?"

"Because she wants to protect him from, as you put it, the 'asshole,'" Shizuru answered calmly.

"That's when you go to the damn police! Or, hell, the guy should just kick that asshole's ass and take his girl back, dammit!"

"Ara, would Natsuki fight for me?" Shizuru asked.

"Damn right I would! I wouldn't give you up, especially to a fucking asshole like that."

Shizuru had ended their soap opera watching by kissing Natsuki so passionately that they ended up paying more attention to each other than to the soap opera. When they realized that the show was over, Shizuru had put in the movie.

"This is another 'protect the one I love from being hurt by a major asshole' scenes, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm sure Natsuki will be more pleased with the way this one turns out."

"I doubt- Holy shit, she just kicked that guy in the forbidden zone! Rock on!"

Shizuru giggled, causing Natsuki to blush at her outburst before settling in to watch more of the movie.

When it had ended, Shizuru took pity on her girlfriend and let her play some video games while she cooked dinner, and even let her continue to play them after dinner while she drank her evening tea and watched. The many faces and verbal expressions that the blunette had while playing amused her immensely. She couldn't image Natsuki not having moments like these.

After half an hour, Natsuki changed games and handed Shizuru the controller.

"Come on, give it a try," Natsuki said. Shizuru stared at the offending object before cautiously taking it into her hands. Natsuki grinned and pulled her girlfriend into her arms, holding her to teach her how to play, which Shizuru did for the next hour until she was both good at and tired of it.

They both saw the time and decided that it might be a good idea to go lay down.

And they would have, if Natsuki's phone hadn't gone off.

"Hello?"

"_Sis?"_

"Yeah, what's up, Princess?"

"_Natsuki, Daddy's acting funny. He came home and started yelling, and then hit Mom-"_

"I'll be right there, Princess, don't worry."

She hung up and turned to Shizuru.

"I have to go rescue my Princess. Wait for me, okay?"

"Always," Shizuru said, kissing her before Natsuki ran from the apartment.

*****

Natsuki kicked open the front door, and became furious at the sight of her father drunk, Keiko and Hana both on the ground beaten.

"You bastard…" Natsuki growled, running over and punching the man in the face, a satisfying crack telling her that she had probably broken his jaw.

"Ungratefully little bitch! What gives you the right to come in here-"

"My little sister gives me the right to come in here," Natsuki countered, pointing to the two injured women. Before Ringo could counter, they could hear the sirens of police cars approaching the area. His eyes narrowed at Natsuki, and he swung at her, knocking her on the head and to the floor. The cops came in just as he started punching her on the ground.

The last thing Natsuki saw was Shizuru looking down at her, tears streaming down her face.

_I'm no better than those damn soap opera men, hurting the one I love…

* * *

_

**I freakin' love giving my readers cliffhangers!**

**So, this isn't the end, like I thought it would be.**

**It started out being the epilogue, and then I remembered that someone had said that there were loose ends with Ringo, and I figured that I should take care of that first before I let the story end. Just giving him a restraining order seemed too nice for a bastard like him, you know?**

**So... Yeah.**

**There you are.  
**


	12. Playfulness

**Not my best chapter, but it'll do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the smell of bleach and sterilizing cleaners that first greeted Natsuki's nose, first alerting her to her location. Groaning, she opened her eyes slowly and Shizuru appeared within seconds.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, hugging her before sombering up to explain the damage. "The doctors said you would be, but it was a close call. Your ribs weren't completely healed from the last attack so this only made the damage worse than if he had just hurt you, and you suffered a minor concussion."

Natsuki nodded, wincing. Her throat hurt to talk, but moving her head felt even worse.

Shizuru seemed to sense her distress and moved to get Natsuki some water, holding the cup to her lips and letting her sip the liquid.

"Thanks," Natsuki said. Shizuru smiled and set the cup aside. "How does Ringo look?"

"They had to flush his system before they could do anything substantial. He had a lot of alcohol in his system. His jaw is broken, which he hadn't realized until after the cops started to take him away. Hana and Keiko are all right now; they suffered minor injuries, mostly bruises."

"He's going to jail, isn't he."

"Yes."

Natsuki nodded. She had hoped he wouldn't turn on the rest of the family, but since he did she knew that there was nothing else to do but have him pay the price for his actions.

"Hana wants to see you. I told her I would go get her when you awoke."

"All right."

Shizuru started to walk up, but was stopped by a whimper. She looked back; Natsuki was pouting a little.

"Ara, my Natsuki puppy looks sad."

"You're not going to give me a kiss?" Natsuki pouted. "I'm hurt!"

Shizuru giggled and walked over, kissing her forehead before walking out. Natsuki, having expected a kiss on the lips, only pouted more.

After a couple minutes, Hana walked in shyly and stopped a foot away from the bed.

"Get over here, Princess," Natsuki said, opening her arms. Hana's face brightened, and she walked the rest of the way to gently hug her hospitalized sister.

"I'm sorry, sis, for getting you hurt," the younger girl said, almost in tears.

"I will always protect those I love, Hana, even if it does mean a few bumps and bruises on my person. I'd rather it be me than you, or Keiko, or Shizuru," Natsuki said.

"Oi, what about us?" Nao asked, walking in with Mai and Mikoto.

"You guys too! And Midori and Youko," Natsuki added, just in case they were the next two to appear.

She was right.

"I'm glad, because this means we don't have to worry about packing things up for you!" Midori teased as she led Youko into the room.

"Isn't there a guest limit?" Natsuki growled softly, letting everyone know she was just joking with them.

"Aw, does Na-Na not want us here?"

"No!"

"Na-Na?"

"Don't even start, Nao!"

"But seriously, Na-Na? That's so great!"

"Nao…"

"Mutt?"

Natsuki growled again threateningly.

"Ara, Na-tsu-ki…"

The blunette fell quiet.

The room fell silent from shock.

"Oh my God, you are _so _whipped!" Nao and Midori exclaimed.

"_What?!_" Natsuki challenged.

"Perhaps we should go and let Natsuki rest," Keiko suggested, trying not to laugh.

"Agreed," Youko said, also trying not to laugh, and grabbed Midori as she led her out.

Natsuki just scowled as they left until it was just her and Shizuru. Then her scowl turned into a smirk as she grabbed Shizuru and pulled her onto the hospital bed.

"You didn't give me a proper kiss before," she mumbled before capturing the brunette's lips.

"Woo-hoo! Go Na-Na!" Nao cheered, followed by Mai and Midori. The blunette just ignored them, pulling Shizuru closer and deepening the kiss. Both of them were blushing at the public display, but it sent the message of wanting to be alone to the others, and they soon left.

*****

It was the Monday after her birthday, and Natsuki was sitting in her father's office at Kuga Company, staring at the paperwork on his desk.

"Seriously, did he _ever_ work?"

"Ara, Natsuki shouldn't be surprised," Shizuru replied, walking in with two cups of tea, setting one on the desk before sitting on the couch off to one side. Natsuki just sighed, holding up a sheet while she sipped on her tea.

_(AN: I totally had to comment on this – Imagine any office moment in Otome where Shizuru and Natsuki are drinking tea. I'm pretty sure that at least one had to look like this, or else my brain really is fried and I'm forgetting something…)_

"I didn't think it'd be _this_ bad, though."

"Are you sure you want to take over for him?"

"It's only until the paperwork goes through with Kanzaki. I'm sure I can last that long without working on a motor vehicle."

"It could take months."

Natsuki went quiet.

"I can always tune up you cars or my bike in the evenings after work until dinner, or before bed, or whenever we're not having planned 'us' time."

"Ara, so now I should plan my 'Natsuki' time? Ikezu…"

"No, that's not what I mean! I just mean, er, whenever you're, you know, doing something else and I have some free time! That's all!"

"But all of my time will be spent with Natsuki."

"I'm sure that you'll want to be alone sometimes, right?"

"Ikezu. You don't want me around all the time?"

"That's not it and you know it!"

"Then what is it that my Natsuki means?"

"It's just… Argh! Forget it." Natsuki looked down and started working.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, but then Shizuru finished her tea. Looking into the empty cup, she pouted a little and looked at Natsuki, who wasn't paying any attention. She sighed inwardly, sneaking glances over at the hard-working mechanic.

Natsuki shifted, unaware of Shizuru's watching eye as she tilted her head to one side, resting her cheek in her hand and her elbow on the desk, her hair slipping away and exposing some neck.

Shizuru grinned and slowly but with purpose walked over to Natsuki, coming up around her and leaning down to breath into the blunette's ear. Natsuki shivered and almost told Shizuru to stop it, until she was paused by the soft kisses on her neck. Her protests turned into little whimpers as Shizuru turned her so that she could straddle her in the chair.

Her lips went back to Natsuki's ear.

"Ara, I've always wanted to _play_ in an office, _Na-tsu-ki_," she breathed into the exposed ear. Natsuki whimpered again and tried to shift, only to find out that her arms were restrained against the armrests of the chair.

"_Shi-zu-ru_," she whined huskily, causing the older girl to push her lips to hers with increased passion.

Of course, this was when the secretary decided to walk in, though in her defense she was preoccupied upon entering by the documents in her hand, which she was reading from.

"Kuga, the legal documents from Kanzaki have been reviewed and returned, and there are some important- Oh!" the secretary exclaimed when she looked up. Shizuru was practically flung from Natsuki's lap, the latter girl blushing intensely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's all right. Just hand me the documents. I think I'll be taking some of this home with me tonight so that I can get caught up over the next few days," Natsuki said, standing and straightening out her t-shirt and flinging her hair over her shoulder. Shizuru giggled at her flustered girlfriend as she dealt with the secretary.

The secretary handed over the paperwork, and left as quickly as she could.

"Er, what do you say we go home, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, does Natsuki want to continue our game that bad?" Shizuru teased. Natsuki blushed again, though she was still recovering from the previous blush so it only darkened back up again. "You are! You pervert, Natsuki."

"Hey, I'm not the pervert!" Natsuki exclaimed, coming quickly to her defense. "Besides, you started it!"

"So Natsuki is blaming me for her perverseness? Ikezu…"

"Yeah, I am," Natsuki grumbled, looking away. Shizuru chuckled and wrap her arms around her. "But, I really am ready to go home. This office is just so, restricting I guess. I don't like it at all."

"Then we'll go home."

* * *

**Omake:**

Natsuki fell asleep on the desk, a little drool escaping from her lips.

Natsuki: Mmm... (moans)

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki is thinking naughty things.

Natsuki: (in her own world) ... mmm, Shizuru...

Shizuru: (flushing) Oh my...

Natsuki: ... Mayo...

Shizuru: o_O

Natsuki: ... mmm... mayo... yes...

Shizuru: (leans close to Natsuki's ear) Ara, _Na-tsu-ki_...

Natsuki: (grins) _Shi-zu-ru_...

Shizuru: (grinning) Ara, I hope it's me you're dreaming about.

Natsuki: Love you, Shizuru... gives me mayo... mmm... tasty... Shizuru... mayo...

Shizuru: (nosebleed) Ara...

**---**

**Yeah, not my greatest little "omake" but, eh. Goes with the "not my greatest chapter" bit either...**

**Please review. I'm a little lost. I need... something... probably sleep, though...**

**I'm pretty sure this is a crash...**

**Luckily, I wrote the chapter- Well, all but that office bit... I wrote it during class today because we were working on a program I didn't understand and I needed help with it.**

**Hopefully it didn't turn out too badly.**

**The end will be soon, I'm sure, so stock up on whatever emo food you need...**

**I have ice cream ready.**

**I hate when things end... It's just so, sad... ish. You know?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Together Forever

**First off - WARNING: LEMON ALERT!!**

**So, a few of you wanted some intimacy between the two so I mustered up all my courage and all my "because I read a lemon" knowledge and - Poof!**

**Here's chapter 13.**

* * *

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to unlock the front door, unconsciously watching Shizuru's hips moving as she walked up to the door. They just kept moving, swaying from side-to-side, when the brunette moved. Natsuki was entranced by them; especially considering how tight the skirt was that covered them. The blunette grinned as her thoughts ventured towards what she had planned for that skirt, and all the other clothes on her girlfriend's body. And, oh, what she wanted to do to that body, too.

"Ara, is Natsuki thinking perverse things again?" Shizuru asked. She had known Natsuki was watching her, but it wasn't until she had opened the door and looked over her shoulder that she realized Natsuki had a silly grin on her face, her eyes practically glued to the brunette's figure.

"Wha- Er, no, of course not, no dirty thoughts here, never!" Natsuki exclaimed, waving her arms in front of her, trying to dismiss the notion. "Besides, even if I was, since I wasn't, it would be all your fault in the first place for trying to seduce me!"

"Seduce you?" Shizuru asked, turning and getting into her thinking pose. "Ara, I believe Natsuki must be mistaken, for I haven't tried to seduce you."

"You did too!" Natsuki countered, walking up to her. "You were trying to seduce me while we were in the office, all that innuendo in the car, and then walking up here!"

"I don't seem to recall anything about innuendo, nor have I done anything on my way up here. Perhaps it is just in Natsuki's head? Besides, if I had wanted to seduce my Natsuki then I would have succeeded in getting you to bed right now, wouldn't I?"

Natsuki thought about that one for a second. It was certainly true; if Shizuru had wanted to seduce her then they would be in a bedroom by now, not standing on the porch with the door wide open.

"Good point," Natsuki mumbled, blushing as she realized that meant her thoughts were the ones being perverse not Shizuru. However, that was when Shizuru's smile changed and Natsuki found her back against the door frame, Shizuru pushed against her. "Sh-shizuru?"

"Natsuki must be thinking naughty things, then, hm?" Shizuru asked, placing soft kisses on the other woman's neck. Natsuki gasped and turned her head to give Shizuru more of her neck. "Does Natsuki want to share some of her naughty ideas?"

"So long as they include you, me, and nudity," Natsuki answered gruffly, her head dipped down by Shizuru's ear, nipping it and shifting so that she could lift her up and take her inside. The door was kicked closed behind them.

"Ara, Natsuki's being so forward! I didn't even get a chance t-"

Shizuru was prevented from further speak as Natsuki claimed her lips. They only made it so far as the couch before Natsuki set her down and began to unbutton her blouse, keeping her mouth busy.

As soon as the blouse was open, Natsuki began kissing her way down, unhooking the bra as her lips kissed the tops of the two mounds. Once they were freed, she immediately attacked the summit of one, licking and sucking on her nipple. The other was being massaged gently by her hand.

Shizuru gasped at the ministrations, clenching at the cushions of the couch and moaning as Natsuki refused to let up on her attack. The brunette's head fell back, her chest being pushed forward to try and feel more of Natsuki's mouth on her skin.

"Na-" Shizuru was stopped by a fierce kiss before Natsuki switched to her other breast. It barely registered that she wasn't allowed to talk at the moment before she was thrown back into her previous state of euphoria, unable to form another coherent thought.

Somehow Natsuki managed to separate long enough to remove the articles of clothing, giving Shizuru enough time to tackle Natsuki to the floor and managing to remove her shirt before attacking her own lips, sucking on her tongue and licking the entire cavity. Natsuki wrapped her arms around her and holding her close, the flesh of their abdomens touching and fueling the fire deep inside of them. Shizuru pulled away, kissing Natsuki's jaw line up to her ear, nipping and sucking on the earlobe. Natsuki whimpered, and didn't realize it when her bra came unhooked until she felt a hand on one rubbing the nipple and massaging the flesh. She gasped softly and tightened her hold on her lover.

Shizuru kissed down to Natsuki's chest and showed it just as much attention as Natsuki showed hers. The blunette's hold on her had to loosen up as she moved, and her arms were suddenly held down at her sides as the brunette began to lick and suck on her breasts, nipping the nipples gently every once in a while. Her arms stayed like that until Shizuru had released them to unfasten the jeans, giving Natsuki a chance to change their positions. She unzipped the side zipper of Shizuru's skirt and slipped it off, trailing her hands down her legs slowly and gently.

Natsuki kissed down Shizuru's stomach, savoring the flavor of her Shizuru's skin, reveling in the light gasps and moans from above. She pulled away and grinned at Shizuru, who opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her, she licked the panty line. Shizuru's moan became needier, her hands tangling themselves in Natsuki's hair.

The blunette continued her ministrations in that area even as she slowly pulled down Shizuru's panties, barely restraining herself as her lover's scent reached her nose and Shizuru's body began to writhe a little unconsciously in anticipation.

Natsuki kissed her way down to the top of the slit, Shizuru's legs opening wider the closer she got to the prize. Her legs were placed on Natsuki's shoulders just before the blunette dove in, licking the slit before slipping her tongue inside and circling the bundle of nerves towards the top. Shizuru's legs tightened around Natsuki's head, her moans increasing in both volume and pitch. She felt the tongue slip lower, and then return several times before it dove into the source of the wetness, swirling around inside and licking every bit that could be reached.

Shizuru was lost in a sea of abyss, only knowing that Natsuki was there to hold her up and keep her from drowning. She could feel the edge coming closer at each lick, and just before she hit her peak the tongue disappeared, and her height plummeted a little with a small groan as her legs were placed back on the ground.

Natsuki moved up and kissed Shizuru, one knee moving between her lover's legs and the other resting on the outside of the legs. She ran a finger up the inner thigh, feeling Shizuru shiver from the contact, before slipping two fingers inside slowly.

"Ah!" Shizuru exclaimed, her mouth leaving Natsuki's as her head tilted back and her eyes popped over for a second before closing again, biting her lip. Natsuki's eyes widened as she pulled back out a little and waited a second. Shizuru looked up at the green orbs that were watching her in concern and smiled, reassuring the blunette that all would be all right and nodding for her to continue. Natsuki kissed her gently before allowing Shizuru to deepen it. Once she had distracted her lover enough, Natsuki forced her fingers in and winced as Shizuru cried out again, her fingers digging into her back.

After a few seconds, Shizuru's fingers relaxed and Natsuki began thrusting her fingers in and out of Shizuru slowly while the brunette got used to it and began to moan again in pleasure. Gradually she picked up speed, and Shizuru not only began to moan more sporadically but she also began thrusting her hips into each of Natsuki's thrusts.

"Na- Na-" Shizuru started as she felt the edge coming again, wanting to let her lover know that she loved her but unable to as each attempt was broken by a moan. Then she hit her peak and screamed out her lover's name in a loud high pitch, her grip on Natsuki's back tightening as she rode out the waves of the orgasm, her face burying itself in her neck.

Natsuki kept her fingers inside until her lover had settled before pulling them out slowly. Once Shizuru had less of a hold on her she shifted onto her knees and pulled the woman up with her, and then managed to stand up with her shaking in her arms.

The brunette was laid down on the bed, and Natsuki removed her remaining clothes before slipping in beside her to hold her as she fell asleep.

"I love you, Shizuru," she whispered as the other woman's breathing slowed and she fell under a deep sleep.

*****

If it weren't for her nudity, Shizuru would never have imagined that she and Natsuki had managed to have sex in her living room. Her face flushed hotly as she remembered the event, and her eyes popped open to look for her lover. The first thing she noticed was the emptiness of the room, and the second was the brightness. Her eyes shifted to the clock; she had managed to sleep until morning.

She sat up quickly, and regretted it almost immediately. There were parts of her body that she didn't know could be sore that she could feel tensing and pulling. Before she could move any further, Natsuki walked in with some breakfast and completely nude. Once she saw that Shizuru was awake, her face lit up a bright red and she became self-conscious as she walked over to the bed.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru started, though she hadn't really known what she wanted to say. However, it was enough for Natsuki to grin and sit next to her.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki said. "I know I probably hurt you, and I-"

"Natsuki didn't do anything that I didn't ask for," Shizuru said, dismissing Natsuki's concerns with a loving smile. Natsuki's face brightened and she quickly moved on to breakfast, feeding Shizuru.

They lazed about for a few as they ate, laughing and joking about whatever came to mind. Once breakfast was gone, Natsuki moved the dishes and pulled Shizuru into a hug.

"Hey, Shizuru, can we stay like this forever?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, surely Natsuki knows we can't."

"Why couldn't we?"

"Well, it'd be hard to work from here, and entertaining guests would be rather comical."

Natsuki chuckled and kissed Shizuru's forehead.

"No, I mean like this- together."

"I suppose so. I don't see anything wrong with it." Shizuru looked at Natsuki quizzically, and was awarded a shy smile.

"Then, would you marry me?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru's eyes widened, and she spaced out with a big grin, her mind full of wedding plans, a home for the two of them, and children if they chose to have them in the future. "Shizuru?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, her grin growing into a happy, full smile before she attacked her lover, straddling her and kissing her passionately.

"Yes, Natsuki, of course!" she answered.

Natsuki's smile rivaled Shizuru's at the answer before she kissed Shizuru.

It was after a few more kisses and the giddiness had worn off a little that they both realized that their naked bodies were pressed against each other and the kisses became more and more lusty and deep, and they sank into the bed.

* * *

**How was that?**

**It was my first lemon, officially. I've handwritten some raunchy scenes, but this is my first typed.**

**Because of the nature of the chapter, there will be no deleted scene/omake.**

**And no, this isn't the end.**

**I've got one, maybe two, perhaps three more "events" to go through...**

**I think this may become my longest story ever that I have written thus far.**

**Cool!**

**Thanks for joining me in this, all of you - I'm glad to have readers who support me like you guys do. Even the ones who don't review!**

**Thanks, you guys! I love you, in that author-reader kind of way...**

**Unless you'd like to have _that_ kind of relationship... Then we'd just have to talk about that, eh? :P**


	14. Hidden Desires

**Hey look!**

**Another chapter!**

**And it's being posted in the same day! Whoa!**

**=] Lol**

**I felt a little off with that last chapter, so I decided to go ahead and write the next one...**

**I mean, why not?**

* * *

It was afternoon before the two had managed to get out of bed and through a shower. Neither of them wanted to dress even after getting cleaned up, but eventually Natsuki managed to convince Shizuru that they needed to do something at least before they come back that evening.

"I still need to run by the office for a three o'clock, remember? You were the one that set it up," Natsuki teased Shizuru as she pulled on her jeans.

"Ara, you're right! I recall suggesting that time frame," Shizuru said, though her tone didn't change from seductive. Natsuki sighed; she hadn't realized her girlfriend had this much pent-up sexual frustration.

"Shizuru… We've had sex once last night, twice in bed, and once in the shower. I'm sure lunch, the meeting, and a walk or some shopping wouldn't hurt before we came back tonight," she pointed out. Shizuru just giggled and pulled on her own pair of jeans and searched for a suitable blouse. She would probably leave Natsuki to deal with the meeting alone today, since it was only her and Reito, and go do some window shopping until the meeting was over.

Her mind returned to what Natsuki had asked earlier, and she became giddy again at the thought of planning a wedding for the two of them.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru giggling, and gulped.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

*****

Natsuki sped through the meeting with Reito, which didn't bother him after she mentioned needing to buy an engagement ring. He had been friends with Shizuru growing up, and had even thought about dating her himself until she had admitted one day to having a crush on one of their upperclassmen. It had ended horribly, and Shizuru had been devastated. It had even changed her so that she came across as a flirting, seductive, and untouchable prize that everyone wanted but could not have.

Reito had seen the way Shizuru was around Natsuki, and it was like seeing his childhood friend again. Speeding up a meeting was nothing compared to his friend's happiness.

"When are you proposing?" Reito asked as they packed up.

Natsuki blushed and looked away.

"I kind of did last night," she answered.

"You proposed, and now you're buying a ring? Have you spoken with her father?"

"I, ah, was going to do that when I met with him in the morning with Shizuru."

Reito chuckled.

"What?"

"You're going about this backwards, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, generally a young man will ask a woman's father for permission to marry her before buying a ring, and with the ring they will propose, immediately symbolizing the promise of being together."

"One, I'm not a man. Two, so what if it's backwards so long as Shizuru's okay with it? She didn't mind," Natsuki said. Then, after a second, "I think. Dammit, what if she does mind? Gah!"

"I'm sure she doesn't," Reito said, though he couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Shizuru is happy with you. However you go about this will probably be enough for her, because it means that she will be with you."

Natsuki let that sink in before grinning.

"Thanks, Kanzaki."

"Please, Reito will be fine. You are going to marry my best friend, after all."

"Yeah… Well, call me Natsuki then."

That said, she hurried from the room hurried down the street to a jewelry store that one of the women that she had passed in the building had suggested to her and that a call to Keiko confirmed was a good store.

*****

Shizuru was lost in her own little daydream as she stood in a wedding shop. She was picturing what kind of wedding would be appropriate for each dress, and what style of tux would look best beside it since she knew that Natsuki wouldn't want to be caught in a dress even for their wedding.

Though, if Shizuru wanted it she was sure Natsuki would go with it even if she didn't like the idea. However, Shizuru would never force her love to do that because she knew that it would make the other woman uncomfortable.

Unable to pick an appropriate dress for herself, she decided to look at the tuxes with Natsuki in mind. There were many different styles, but the white pique colored vest seemed to be Natsuki's style, though she wasn't sure what kind of suit she would prefer, though a cutaway might be a nice suit style.

After about an hour of looking and occasionally talking to the saleswoman using a picture of Natsuki on her Ducati taking of her helmet as a reference, they decided it might be best if Natsuki came in and had one tailored.

The dress was another matter, and by the time she left she had a bag full of catalogs and swatches and a notebook full of her mind's brainstorming.

*****

Natsuki was back at the office building with an engagement ring in her pocket. It was an 18k white gold diamond cut solitaire ring with their initials engraved on the inside (S+N). She was nervous as hell, but that was mostly because Shizuru was supposed to be back by now and so far no one had seen her. She couldn't help all the situations that were coming to mind, and after an hour of waiting she decided to try calling Shizuru's cell for the third time.

This time she picked up.

"Where are you? Do you realize how worried you have me?" Natsuki growled into the phone.

"My apologies, Natsuki, I had gotten distracted," Shizuru answered. "I am safe, though, and am coming around the corner."

"Good." Natsuki looked over to where Shizuru should be appearing, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her fiancé walking toward her. She hung up the phone and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug as soon as she was within reaching distance.

"Ara, I didn't know that my puppy was that worried," Shizuru said, trying to tease despite being completely serious. "I will be more conscious of the time in the future."

"Thank you, Shizuru. I'm sorry for getting upset, though. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you."

"You have every right to be upset, Love," Shizuru told her with a kiss. "Now, I believe we need to eat something healthy for dinner. How about I cook this evening?"

"Sounds good."

*****

Nao was under a car, cursing. She couldn't believe that she was stuck doing Natsuki's work on top of her own, and she didn't know half as much as Natsuki did about bikes. The last bike she worked on ended up almost blowing up, and then Midori told her to cool off and go work on a Cadillac.

She was still cursing when Mai came in.

"Dammit, you stupid- Ow!" she yelled when Mai kicked her in the shin.

"Language," Mai scolded. "This is a place of employment, not a ship."

Nao grumbled, but didn't curse again. She honestly didn't mind Mai correcting her behaviors, because that was just the way Mai was and Nao loved her for it. However, she did wish that there wasn't pain involved. Her legs would sometimes wind up with bruises from the number of kicks that she would receive.

Of course, it was worth it when Mai noticed them at night before they went to bed. Mai usually made up for the injuries very well, and Nao made sure that she thanked her in full.

These thoughts came to her while under the car, and she was surprised when she felt a hand rubbing her leg. She suppressed a moan, and tried to focus on the work above her.

"Nao…" Mai whispered. "There's no one here but us."

Nao closed her eyes and gulped. She could do this. She could restrain herself from rolling out from under the car and taking Mai into the locker room and having sex. She could, if she really wanted to.

However, she really didn't want to. In fact, as Mai's hand crept further and further up her thigh, that restraint slowly flew out the window and they were in the locker room in no time.

Which means that when Natsuki showed up for an afternoon of work while Shizuru was at the office and had gone to the dressing room to change, she got an eyeful of the two of them naked and doing some very naughty things.

"You know, I think I'm going back to Shizuru," Natsuki said after an awkward moment between the three of them, and then she turned and, before she left, said, "By the way, I proposed to her yesterday. As soon as we choose a date, you'll be among the first to know, and probably by phone. I'm not sure I'll be able to look at you guys for a while."

And before they could respond, Natsuki was gone.

"Well, that was, er…" Mai started, stumbling with what she wanted to say.

"Interesting, and a major cock-block," Nao finished for her. Mai thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, a major cock-block."

* * *

**Deleted Scene:**

"Nao..." Mai whispered. "There's no one here but us."

Nao closed her eyes and gulped. She could do this. She could restrain herself from rolling out from under the car and taking Mai into the locker room and having sex. She could, if she really wanted to.

However, she really didn't want to. In fact, as Mai's hand crept further and further up her thigh, that restraint slowly flew out the window and they were in the locker room in no time.

Which means that when Natsuki showed up for an afternoon of work while Shizuru was at the office and had gone to the dressing room to change, she got an eyeful of the two of them naked and doing some very naughty things.

"Why are you guys playing strip poker?"

Nao and Mai looked over and Natsuki.

O_O

"Shit, we've been caught!" Nao exclaimed.

"Calm down, Nao, it's not like we're having sex."

The two looked at each other, and then grinned.

"That's it. I'm going back to Shizuru," Natsuki said, turning to leave.

However, neither of them heard, and moans followed Natsuki through the shop.

_In Shizuru's Office_

Natsuki walked into the office at a brisk walk.

"Shizuru..." she said, and then hesitated.

"What is it, Natsuki?"

Natsuki paused, and then locked the door.

"Natsuki...?"

"Shizuru, I'm afraid I've got this image in my head and you're the only person who can get rid if it."

"Ara, and what image is that?"

"All that needs to be said is, Nao and Mai in the locker room..." Natsuki said with a shudder.

Shizuru chuckled and cleared her desk before sitting on it.

Natsuki wasted no time in jumping her.

**Hopefully that's a funny little scene there.**

**I won't be adding what happened after Natsuki left the two in the locker room to the next chapter, so I wanted to kind of finish that out a little.**

**Hopefully, it was entertaining.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Proposal Panic

**Yes, it's short. Please, don't sue me. The rest of the money from my student loan is going into my cell phone bill, and it's all the money I have now...**

**Wow, I fell pathetic. Mom was right - I do need to find a freaking job... Which I am trying to get, by the way. I'm not just a lazy bum who skips classes or lays around at home with her world revolving around fanfiction... all the time...**

**Anyway, I think there's one or two more chapters. It seems like the neverending story, but I can't let that happen... I'm way too long winded as it is; if I let this story carry me away then it will be fifty chapters before I realize what's happened...**

**Okay, so probably not that many. I'll lose interest before then.**

* * *

Natsuki was standing outside Thomas Fujino's office borderline hyperventilating. Shizuru was in her office doing paperwork for the meeting in an hour to finalize things between Kuga and Kanzaki. And right now, Natsuki was trying to do the usual first step last to make sure that the engagement that she and Shizuru are already in is acceptable to her father, who's permission should have been the first thing that Natsuki asked.

**(AN: Are you confused yet? I know I am…)**

Finally, Natsuki knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the cheerful but deep voice of her fiancé's father. Natsuki gulped and walked inside. "Ah, Natsuki, what can I do for you?"

Natsuki froze.

"Natsuki?" Thomas looked at her and noticed the "deer in the headlights" look on the girl's face, and laughed. "You can talk to me about anything, so long as it's not that you got Shizuru pregnant." He laughed at his joke, and Natsuki cracked a nervous smile before gulping.

"Iwannamarryyourdaughter," she rushed. Thomas, who heard every word, just looked at her. Natsuki twitched. "I, er, already asked her, but I thought I'd better clear it with you before we started making the plans."

"Slow down, Tiger."

"I prefer to be compared to a wolf," Natsuki said.

"All right, wolf, slow down and start over."

Natsuki took a deep breath. "I want to marry your daughter, Shizuru. I'm in love with her, and I want to stay with her forever."

"And you've already asked her?" Natsuki nodded. "And she agreed?" Another nod. "And you have given her a ring?"

"Not yet. I bought it yesterday after meeting with Reito. I want to ask her again tonight over dinner, and do it right this time. The last time was, well, spur of the moment and I don't know if she'll panic and think I wasn't serious or not, so I want to do it again and do it right as soon as possible to save her from too much mental anquish."

"Good idea, pup. I say, go for it! Just let me call her mom and clear it with her."

*****

Meanwhile, with Shizuru…

While in the middle of typing the paperwork for the meeting, Shizuru paused and stared at the screen. Suddenly, she started to hyperventilate and was close to tears.

"What if… What if she wasn't serious? What if it was one of those- 'Oh, I was really caught up in the moment and – Bam! I asked you to marry me' kind of situations?" she questioned herself. "I don't know what to do… I mean, there's no ring – what if she ends up telling me later it was all a mistake?"

Shizuru stared at the business card that was still sitting in the corner of her monitor.

"No. Natsuki loves me," she assured herself. "I'm sure that she's talking to Father about it right now."

She nodded and turned back to the computer, getting back to work.

Then she paused.

"Maybe… Let's say it was a mistake, and Natsuki decides it's now her responsibility to carry out what she has asked because she does care about me and doesn't want to hurt me by taking back the proposal?"

Shizuru gasped, and then whimpered.

Which was how Natsuki found her when she walked in with the biggest grin on her face, which disappeared at the sight of her whimpering and distracted fiancé.

"Shizuru?" she asked, very concerned. Shizuru turned to her. "Are you okay?"

The brunette snapped out of it and smiled.

"Of course! I'm engaged to the most wonderful girl in the world. Right?"

Natsuki didn't miss the underlying plea in that final word, and chuckled before walking over to her.

"Actually, I think I'm the one that's engaged to the most wonderful girl in the world. You just get the second most wonderful," she teased, kissing Shizuru on the nose, something that the girl privately enjoyed but would never admit to anyone except Natsuki.

Shizuru smiled, suddenly very r elieved.

"Are you ready for this meeting?" she asked Natsuki, trying to tease her this time and earning a groan as Natsuki backed away and went to sit on one of the chairs. "Ara, it seems my Natsuki isn't pleased with what is happening. Perhaps she wants to keep working for her father's company?"

"Hell no! It's just all this damn paperwork," the mechanic clarified. "I'm just glad Kanzaki has been pretty understanding through this whole thing."

"Well, you are cutting him a pretty good deal."

"Yeah, well, that too."

Shizuru got up and walked over to Natsuki, massaging her shoulders. The blunette grunted, pleased, her eyes closing automatically and her chin dropping to her chest.

"At least it will all be over today."

"Yeah, that's a major plus," Natsuki mumbled, only slightly coherent. Shizuru giggled.

_Even if she wasn't serious, I love her all the more for her silly antics, and for being willing to go with it anyway. I don't know what I'd do without you, Natsuki Kuga._

_

* * *

_

**I'm trying to draw it to a freaking close!**

**Why do I feel like I'm just starting something new?**

***groans***

**By the way, I've now been awake about 11 hours and that includes overnight. I caught a 50 minute nap in the car when I decided it would be more fun to just skip class than fall asleep in it. And the class "ends" in about 50 minutes, ironically... Haha! That's funny! Hahahahaha!!**

**Wow, that really wasn't all that funny...**

**Anyway, sorry about the lack of "omake" or "deleted scene" but I'm just too tired to be that additionally creative. The stuff above was pretty much planned out yesterday, it was just written today. And it's probably horribly written...**

**Maybe, if I read it later and have had sleep, and if I get reviews saying that it sucks, I'll rewrite it or something. Especially if I manage to come up with some sort of strange, neat, cool idea...**

**Yeah.**

**Have a nice day! I'm going home now...**


	16. A Few Scenes

**Chapter 16.**

**Sorry this took so long, but holidays suck the life out of me.**

**I don't like family time... Partly because I don't know how half of my family feels about me, and the other half either doesn't like me or is okay with me as a "lesbian."**

**Family.... Grrr...**

**Anyway, then I tried to type this up last night, and got through the first "scene" just fine, and was almost done with the second "scene."**

**Then my computer froze, and I when I came back I only had the first "scene."**

**I couldn't remember what I had lost, so I rewrote some stuff and then my kitten walked on my keyboard and froze it up again.**

**I lost everything new.**

**So I gave up and started working on it again today, getting this.**

* * *

Shizuru couldn't sleep, not even after making hot, sensual love to Natsuki for several hours ending only an hour previous.

She looked at the engagement ring that was practically sparkling in the dim, moonlit room, and barely suppressed a giggle. It had surprised her when Natsuki took her to the fine restaurant earlier that evening, and enjoyed the entire affair. However, the real surprise came with the desert.

The waiter had delivered the cake, and refilled their wine-glasses for a post-meal drink. Before she could even begin to feed Natsuki a bite of the cake, she realized the blunette was on one knee beside her.

"_Shizuru, I know I've already asked you, but I wanted to let you know that I was serious. This is more than just a sudden emotional decision; this is a commitment that I want to make with you. You mean more to me than I can even begin to describe. I want you to be my family. Shizuru Fujino, will you marry me?"_

The brunette stifled a girlish squeal of excitement and hugged her hand to her heart before looking at Natsuki laying beside her, surprised to see half-open emeralds peeking up at her with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're happy," she said sincerely. Shizuru leaned over and kissed her. "You have work, you know, and we need to be up in three hours."

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't work tomorrow; why does she need to be up?"

"I saw that paper with that wedding shop that you left on the table. I figured I would at least go and look myself and have a sales rep explain this stuff to me so I'm more useful for the planning or whatever," Natsuki said, pulling Shizuru to her and holding her close. Shizuru snuggled in and made some sort of agreeing noise as her eyes closed, suddenly tired. Natsuki chuckled and closed her eyes for sleep as well.

*****

The wedding was planned for three months in the future, the location was reserved, and the invitations were ordered. Shizuru was absolutely giddy as she sat with her mother and Natsuki looking through catalog after catalog of wedding supplies. Natsuki wasn't paying clear attention, which didn't bother Shizuru too much. She knew that if she narrowed down the options at least then Natsuki would be okay with having to make the final decision. It was just the narrowing down part that she had an issue with.

Currently, they were looking at dresses to decide style and wedding colors based from it despite pretty much all of them being white.

"Ara, look at that one!" Shizuka exclaimed, pointing at a dress in the catalog that they were in. Natsuki looked over at them from her spot in front of the TV, somehow avoiding an accident in her video even as she turned her head and paused. The Ducati on the screen was flying through the air, about to land on a truck.

Natsuki looked at the catalogs on the coffee table in front of the Fujino's couch. It had been Shizuru's idea for Natsuki to bring the gaming system, and her mother had been wary of the device as it was plugged into their TV, but after watching Natsuki handle all of the equipment carefully and then masterfully begin playing her game, she felt better about the situation.

There were three other catalogs sitting in a pile off to one side that had already been looked through, post it tabs sticking out in random places throughout all three catalogs. She looked at the catalog in their hands; there were already several tabs in that catalog as well, and they weren't quite halfway through it yet.

"How are you going to narrow it down if you like fifty dresses from every catalog?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, as soon as we get through this catalog, then we'll move on to the next step – you and I will go through each dress and you can help me narrow them down a little more before I make the final decision," Shizuru said. Natsuki sighed but didn't argue. "Hopefully by the time we get that step down we will at least know what the colors will be, and then we can get the invitations, the cake, eatery, guest book, flowers-"

"I get it, I get it!" Natsuki said before groaning. "Maybe we should have said three years with all this planning." Shizuru giggled and handed her mother the catalog to go ease her fiancé's suffering a little bit, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Don't worry; it won't take too long. I'm hoping to get the colors done before we leave tonight," Shizuru assured her.

"Why leave?" Shizuka asked. "You can stay here tonight if you would like so that you don't have to drive all the way back to the Sugiura's tonight. I'm sure they wouldn't like to be woken up by your Ducati's engine, either."

Natsuki flushed at the teasing grin on Shizuka's face, which resulted in both of the women to giggle. Grumbling, she sat up and turned back to her game.

*****

Silver, lilac, and blue were the colors. Purple and blue roses became the flowers that would be chosen. The invitations were snowflake stationery. Shizuru was down to a few dress styles, but Natsuki wasn't allowed to know anything more about that. Mai offered to make the cake after she got a job at the bakery in town.

Natsuki woke up alone, having told Shizuru that they probably shouldn't stay with each other until after the wedding since it was a month away now. She even rented an apartment that didn't require a one-year agreement so that she could stay for only a month or two and then move out and not be bogged down by paperwork.

This was the third night she slept with the other woman, and it was starting to annoy her. She missed having another presence to fall asleep with and waking up to. The quiet was so unnerving that she'd started to play music to fall asleep, and the music she usually listened to – rock – changed to jazz by the time she fell asleep the first night.

She stumbled through her morning routine, and by the time it came down to breakfast time Natsuki was completely awake and staring at the empty refrigerator.

And it was literally empty.

"I could have sworn I bought some mayo, milk, and eggs last night," Natsuki mumbled, frowning. She searched the kitchen and found nothing else there either except for the clock on the stove announcing that she was going to be late for work. Growling, she hurried out to her bike and opened the compartment. "Shit."

She found the groceries.

*****

Shizuru was humming happily as she worked through the pile of paperwork on her desk. She had a wonderful dream the night before, and she had a plan to make Natsuki go back on her decision of not sleeping together until they were married.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Shizuru Fujino. How may I help you?"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said, causing the brunette to smile.

"Ara, what is wrong with my Natsuki? She sounds so sad."

"I left my groceries in my bike overnight, so I didn't have eggs and mayo this morning," came the grumbled reply. Shizuru sighed. "Will you come home with me tonight? I miss you."

"I think Natsuki just wants me to help her go shopping this evening and cook her breakfast in the morning," Shizuru teased, though she knew that even if that was the only reason she would probably still go to the apartment tonight.

"And go out for dinner, watch a movie, and sleep with me."

"Ara, my Natsuki is so bold!"

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru giggled and said, "If Natsuki is being so forward, how could I refuse?"

"Great! Then, um, I'll pick you up from your place tonight about 6 and, er…"

"That sounds fine with me, Natsuki."

"All right, then, have a good day, Shizuru! I love you," Natsuki said, surprising the brunette so that she barely got an "I love you too" out before the mechanic had hung up and was gone.

Shizuru pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it for a second before smiling fondly at it and putting it back down.

"It seems I didn't have to do anything at all to change her mind," Shizuru observed as she got back to work.

*****

Natsuki walked into the garage with a big grin on her face.

"Get laid last night or something?" Nao asked.

"Nope!"

She walked into the locker room and changed quickly before going out and getting started on the bikes that were sitting off to one side.

"So what's the good news?" Nao continued, sitting on one of their wheeled seats. "You never look happy in the morning."

"I left my groceries out in my bike and-"

"Whoa – you left groceries outside, and you're happy?"

"-and I called Shizuru and asked her to stay with me tonight."

There was a pause, and then Nao burst out laughing.

"What?" Natsuki asked, looking over as the red-head fell over and started rolling on the ground. As she waited for her to calm down, Natsuki's irritation grew and the smile left, replaced by a Kuga Scowl. "Stupid Nao…"

* * *

**Yeah, these are just filler scenes.**

**I don't know what I'm doing anymore...**

**"Ah! My Natsuki" will be updated next, probably.**

**Maybe.**

**Omake:**

Natsuki walked out to her bike and opened the compartment to pull out her helmet, and put it on.

She drove to work, parked, and called Shizuru. She got off the bike and opened the compartment back up.

She stared.

"Chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp..."

"I have chicks on my bike..." she said, not realizing that Shizuru had answered. All she heard was a click.

Natsuki looked at her phone.

_Three minutes later_...

Natsuki looked up from the chicks as she fed them worms that she mashed up.

Why did she look up?

She suddenly feared for her life.

"So, Na-tsu-ki..." Shizuru said with a strange look in her eyes. "Where are the chicks?"

Natsuki gulped and pointed in the compartment, all the blood rushing from her head.

Shizuru looked into the compartment, and suddenly everything was normal again.

"Ara, they are so cute!"

Natsuki fainted.

_Shizuru is scary..._

**I have no idea what my brain was thinking... Hehe... *sweatdrop* I usually just leave my brain for a few while I type up the omakes.**

**That's kind of... funny actually.**

**Review!**


	17. Wedding

**Well...**

**This is the last chapter, actually.**

**I'm sort of sad. It didn't end the way I thought it might...**

**There might be an epilogue, if I decide to write one, but I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Shizuru was looking at her image in the mirror. She giggled nervously and turned to look at her mother, who looked close to tears.

"What do you think?" she asked cautiously.

"You look beautiful!" her mother exclaimed before sniffling a little and pulling out a handkerchief from her purse to keep her eyes dry.

"Mother, why are you crying?"

"Oh, Shizuru! You're growing up so fast! It feels like just yesterday I was bathing you!"

"Oh, Mother…" Shizuru said, stepping up to her mother and hugging her.

"And seeing you in that dress, knowing that we are giving you away…"

"You aren't giving me away you're just leading me to the next chapter, right? Isn't that was Father always said?"

"You're right, as always," Shizuka agreed, smiling and cupping her daughter's cheek. "I wonder what Natsuki will say when she sees you."

*****

"She's changed her mind, I know it," Natsuki said, her voice suddenly full of panic and pulling at her suit coat.

"Geez, just chill out, man! There's no way she's changing her mind," Nao told her, relaxing in one of the chairs while Natsuki paced the room. "Seriously, she was freaking stoked about the whole thing last night if anything Mai says is to be believed."

"Hey, are you implying that I lie?" Mai asked, frowning at her girlfriend.

"No, I'm just telling Natsuki that you said she was excited about the wedding, and I was letting her interpret that as she will," Nao answered. Mai just gave her a look and turned to Natsuki.

"Don't worry, Natsuki, I'm sure she hasn't changed her mind." Natsuki stopped pacing and looked at her friend with a hopeful expression.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Natsuki nodded and continued pacing.

*****

Shizuru was standing behind two of her younger cousins, who were talking animatedly about being flower girls and whispering about how handsome Natsuki looked. The brunette giggled as they wondered about whether they will find anyone as wonderful looking as the groom.

Finally Thomas walked back to her and with a watery smile offered her his arm.

"It's time, my dear," he said. Shizuru nodded and put a hand on his hooked elbow to walk down the aisle with him. "I love you, Shizuru. I'm glad you've found someone who will make you happy."

"Thank you, Father. I love you too." She kissed his cheek, and then music started up and the flower girls started down the aisle.

*****

Natsuki was twitching; time was going too slowly. Why hadn't the music started? Was Shizuru not ready? Had she changed her mind and disappeared?

She was sweating in the tux too, it was so hot.

Then, out of nowhere the music started playing and everything started moving forward. However, Natsuki lost every train of thought as soon as she saw Shizuru come into sight. She forgot about everyone else, and smiled at her bride.

She hadn't even realized when the ceremony started, or the vows had been spoken. She was on autopilot as she stared into Shizuru's eyes, barely registering when she needed to speak. It wasn't until she was told to kiss Shizuru that she broke from her stupor and blushed a deep red, while Shizuru chuckled and stepped up to her new wife and initiated the kiss.

And Shizuru then had to help the dazed Natsuki out to her Ducati before she snapped out of it.

*****

The Fujino home was the location for the reception, because it was roomy enough for all the guests and they didn't have to rent the space, which was Natsuki's concern after seeing how much the wedding costs had ended up being, despite the fact that Shizuru's parents were paying for it and her stepmom had paid for the honeymoon.

"How's it feel to be married, Natsuki?" Youko asked even as she kept an eye on Midori to make sure she didn't get too close to the alcohol.

"I'm not sure," Natsuki answered. "It's still sinking in, I think. So far I don't feel like anything has changed, but I'm sure it'll kick in soon."

"I'm sure it will. If you'll excuse me, Midori is making a beeline to the drink table."

Natsuki chuckled and moved along as well, talking to random people offering their congratulations before she managed to find Shizuru and greeted her with a kiss.

"Would it look bad if we just disappeared?" she asked her new wife softly so no one heard her and earning a light laugh from Shizuru.

"Natsuki, we can't just leave. We're the guests of honor," Shizuru whispered back. Natsuki groaned and burrowed her face in Shizuru's neck. "Hm, maybe we could disappear for an hour… or two…"

Natsuki brightened up and dragged her wife out the back and around to her bike so that they could leave. She put a helmet on Shizuru and put on her helmet as well before mounting the bike.

"Ara, and where is Natsuki taking me?"

"Er, my place?" she answered sheepishly, blushing.

"I didn't know that my Na-tsu-ki wanted to have a preview of our honeymoon so soon," Shizuru teased.

"Shizuru!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm glad to have had so many positive reviews about this fic. It's one of my longest, I believe.**

**Now I'm planning on getting the second part to one of my SM fics started back up again.**

**And continue the "Ah! My Natsuki" fic as well...**

**Thank you for all your support. *bows***


	18. Epilogue

**Hey - here's your early "End of 2009" gift and late Christmas gig... Lol**

**Thanks for sticking it out with me this long. It means a lot to me. =]**

**This chapter takes place 3 years later, just in case you don't catch that in the second sentence...**

* * *

Shizuru was in the kitchen cooking breakfast cheerfully. She loved being Natsuki's wife, a role she has claimed for three years now. Just as the cheese and rice omlette was finished, Natsuki rushed in. This was normal; Natsuki slept a little longer than Shizuru before waking up in a panic and hurrying through her morning routine. Then she'd come down and Shizuru would calm her down with a kiss and Natsuki would realize she had time for a relaxing breakfast before she relaxed a little too much and had to run out of the apartment to work.

"Good morning, Love," Shizuru greeted Natsuki with a giggle. Natsuki was pouring her a glass of orange juice so she could have something in her stomach, failing to realize that, once again, she had plenty of time. Shizuru stopped the blunette and kissed her lips. "Relax, you still have half an hour before you have to leave."

"Wha-" Natsuki looked at the clock. "Oh! Good, I was afraid that omlette wasn't going to get eaten." She laughed and put the orange juice away before wrapping Shizuru up in her arms and kissing her lovingly.

"Eat your breakfast, Natsuki." Natsuki chuckled and picked up her omelette, eating as she discussed the day with Shizuru. They made plans for lunch, and then Shizuru sighed. "Natsuki, you're going to be late."

Natsuki finished her orange juice and looked at the clock. "Shit!" she yelled, just as their adopted seven-year-old walked in.

"Natsuki, watch your language!" Natsuki winced and kissed Shizuru's cheek.

"Sorry, Hiroto," Natsuki told the sleepy boy, who just grunted in response. "I'll see you at lunch, Shizuru. I love you."

"I love you too." Natsuki ran out, and Shizuru helped Hiroto make a bowl of his favorite breakfast - cereal. He didn't seem completely awake, so Shizuru made a cup of tea and sat down with him. When he was finished, she helped him get his shoes on and took him out to the Honda that they bought when they decided to adopt a child last year, when Hiroto was still six. She drove him to school and dropped him off before going to work.

*****

As she parked her bike and removed her helmet, the first thing that reached Natsuki's ears were the voices of Nao and Midori inside the shop arguing about one of the vehicles. Sighing, she walked over to the door, only to open it and have a monkey wrench fly right by her head.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing things!" Natsuki yelled. Her coworkers all froze, now realizing that Natsuki was there and didn't sound happy. However, instead of yell anymore, she just walked by, grumbling, and went into the locker room to change. Nao looked at Midori, who looked at her, and then they shrugged and started fighting again about the diagnostics that had come back on the car and whether they should call the owner or just fix it.

When Natsuki came back, Nao was working on the car and Midori was in her office talking to the client. She sighed and immediately walked over to help Nao.

"Why are you two always fighting first thing in the morning?"

"Why are you always late?" Nao cornered with a grin. "It's just so normal anymore, we don't think about it I guess. Just like we don't think about you being late, we just know you will be."

"Hey, I'm not that late!" Natsuki countered.

"Yeah, yeah."

The group worked until lunch, where they went to the diner down the street to eat before getting back to work.

*****

Hiroto didn't register what was going on until he was on the school grounds and his Mommy was pulling away to head off to work. Yawning and deciding it was pointless to do otherwise, he walked into the building to head off to class.

"Good morning, Hiroto," greeted his best friend, Miako. She was Mai and Nao's adopted daughter, a year older than Hiroto. The four parents had gone together to the orphanage to adopt children, and the two of them were the chosen children. Which was cool, because Hiroto and Miako were friends at the orphanage too.

"Morning, Miako."

"You awake yet?" the blue-eyed brunette teased her green-eyed blond friend. She pat his head gently, still teasing him since she was a good four inches taller than him.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he grumbled, glaring at her with his Mama's famous glare, which he learned successfully over the last year. However, Miako just laughed. She, just like all of Natsuki's friends - her family- had become immune to it. "Come on, let's get to class."

*****

Shizuru had several meetings that morning, and then ate a quick lunch with Haruka and Yukino discussing their plans for a vacation in a few weeks to America that would be coupled with some business as well. When she got back to the office, it was about time for Natsuki to go pick up Hiroto from school and take him home to work on homework. She made sure to give them enough time to get to the apartment before calling her wife.

"Hello?" Natsuki answered her cell phone, her words a little muffled. She was probably trying to get in the door.

"Ara, good afternoon, Natsuki," Shizuru greeted cheerily.

"Oh! Hey, Shizuru. Don't worry, I remembered to pick up Hiroto, and we're walking in the apartment now."

"I'm glad you are both safe," Shizuru said, "and that you remembered Hiroto today."

"Hey, I was swamped that day!" Natsuki exclaimed. "I was tired and dirty, and just wanted a shower. At least I remembered before I had walked up to the apartment and got into the shower!"

"Ara, Natsuki would shower without me? How mean..." Shizuru pouted, imagining the blush that would be growing on her cheeks now.

"Shizuru! You're on speaker," Natsuki mumbled, sounding very embarrassed. Shizuru's imagination darkened the cheeks of the Natsuki in her mind. She would have been extremely red if anyone else had heard those words, and Hiroto probably had.

"Mama, do you and Mommy share the shower?" Hiroto asked.

"Er..." Natsuki stumbled. "Well, yeah, sometimes. It saves water!"

"Oh, okay. Does that mean if I showered with you it would save even more water?"

"Ah, yeah, but I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Natsuki mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Well... It gives me and Mommy some time together! Yeah, that's it!"

Shizuru giggled. Her loved ones were very entertaining. "I need to finish up some work now. Make sure you have Mama help with your homework!"

"I will, don't worry," Natsuki assured them both with a defeated sigh. Shizuru knew that her wife wasn't the most academically sound person, but it gave them time together.

"All right. I will be home in a couple more hours."

*****

Natsuki and Hiroto were staring down the textbook in front of them. It was time for science, something neither of them were too good at even if Natsuki had a high school diploma and should know at least the basics. They were arguing about it when Shizuru walked into the apartment.

"Mommy! Tell Mama she's wrong!" Hiroto exclaimed immediately upon seeing Shizuru. Natsuki just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ara, my two puppies seem to be having problems," Shizuru teased.

"I'll leave science to you, Shizuru," Natsuki said, kissing her. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, my Natsuki. Oh, the car was acting up on the way home from the office. Would you mind looking at it while I help Hiro with the rest of his homework?"

"Yeah, that's something I'm good at, at least," Natsuki grumbled despite her grin. Shizuru kissed her again, and then walked over to the table while Natsuki grabbed a toolbox and walked downstairs to the Honda.

*****

Dinner was simple and traditional, filled with teases from Shizuru and fights over mayo between the two mothers that was solved when Hiroto put a little on Natsuki's food and then went and hid the mayo in the fridge, knowing that Shizuru hid it in a vegtable box of some kind because Natsuki would never think to check there.

Then Natsuki and Hiroto played some video games while Shizuru read, followed by bath time for Hiroto.

"You two don't want to save water and bathe now too?" Hiroto asked, suddenly remembering the conversation from earlier. Natsuki's face went blank for a second, and then turned crimson.

"I think Mama and I should let you bathe alone, Hiro. She likes having Mommy time too," Shizuru explained with a soft smile.

"Okay." With his question now answered sufficiently, Hiroto showered and then went to bed. Natsuki read him a couple chapters of a book that they were currently working on together, and then lights were turned out for him and she went to join Shizuru in the front room.

"All's well," Natsuki said, smiling and sitting down beside her, pulling her into her arms to cuddle on the couch for a few. Shizuru kissed her cheek. "What's this book about? It's a new one."

Shizuru explained it, and then she continued reading while Natsuki watched the news until they decided Hiroto was asleep. Shizuru went to check, and Natsuki was sent to the bathroom.

"Oi, why am I the one sent ahead?"

"Because walking in on you naked is a highlight," Shizuru teased before opening their son's door and disappearing. Natsuki was blushing a little, but went to the bathroom anyway.

Natsuki started the water and checked the temp before making sure that two towels were set out for when they finished. She then stripped, making it to her underwear when Shizuru walked in, shutting the door and meeting Natsuki's eyes before looking over her body.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who should be getting naked," Natsuki said, trying to control her blush at her wife's appreciative gaze. "Do I need to walk over there and do it for you?"

"Ara, would you?" Shizuru teased. Natsuki scowled and left her underwear alone before turning to the other woman and pushing her against the door. Shizuru was caught off-guard, flushing with the commanding presence that her mechanic was showing all of a sudden. "Natsuki..."

Natsuki didn't think about it, she just started undressing Shizuru slowly and kissed her softly as she exposed skin. They were both just in their underwear when Shizuru chose to take control again, capturing Natsuki's lips deeply and pushing her body against hers. Soon enough, they were both naked and managed to get into the shower. They washed each other, their touches serving to heighten their sexual tension until Shizuru couldn't take it any longer and pushed Natsuki into the wall, one leg slipping between Natsuki's two and pressing her thigh against her core and swallowing the gasp that escaped the blunette's lips, deepening the kiss with her tongue touching Natsuki's. Natsuki finally registered what was happening and returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

"Shizuru," she said, but couldn't continue because her neck was being attacked with gentle bites and showered with kisses. Shizuru grasped one of her breasts, massaging it and pushing her body against Natsuki's even more. "Sh-shizuru..."

"What is it, my Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru whispered hotly in Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki moaned. "B-bed." The brunette chuckled and sucked on Natsuki's earlobe before she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, helping Natsuki out as well. They dried off most of the liquid running over each other's body's, kissing and making some of the barest of touches between the two before they went to their room. Shizuru pushed Natsuki down onto the bed, straddling her holding her wrists against the mattress.

"Na-tsu-ki..." she whispered into her ear, nipping the earlobe and pulling it a little before kissing her way down and along her neck and collar bone, making a trail of wet kisses with Natsuki's breast being the primary target. Taking a nipple between her lips, she paused when the blunette gasped and shifted, followed by a groan. Smiling, she licked it and took it into her mouth, sucking gently. Natsuki moaned and pushed her chest into her wife's direction, wanting to feel more. Both of her wrists were held down by one hand, the other sliding down one arm softly to grasp the other breast and massage it, causing her love to moan and writhe beneath her.

"Shi-zu-ru..." Natsuki moaned, causing shivers to go through the brunette at the raw need in that voice. She switched her hands, and moved her mouth to the other nipple, knowing it was the more sensitive one. The moans that followed this action increased in intensity, and Shizuru's hand couldn't hold down Natsuki's wrists as her hands needed to touch her, to grasp her and hold her. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist as she moved back up to kiss her lips passionately, their bodies melding together and legs tangling, arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you," Shizuru whispered against Natsuki's lips before Natsuki changed their position and began touching Shizuru, keeping her back to the bed by the weakness that took over at some of those touches, the finishing blow being when Natsuki's hand went between her legs and took all strength from her body with a finger, stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"And I love you, too, Shizuru," Natsuki mumbled into her ear, each of Shizuru's gasps and moans matching the strokes of her finger and being caught by her own ear. Her rhythm was disrupted momentarily when one of Shizuru's hands managed to find their way between her legs, and then both had two fingers inserted simultaneously and coupled with gasps. Shizuru pushed Natsuki onto her back and straddled her backwards, her lips touching Natsuki's lower lips. Her brain catching up, Natsuki let one arm wrap around Shizuru's waist to keep it close, and lifted her head enough that she could kiss Shizuru's lower lips and then lick them, gasping when Shizuru's tongue slipped between hers and quickly following suit. They were pushed closer and closer to the edge, ignoring what would be needed for that final push as Natsuki changed their positions again, wanting to take command to push Shizuru to her peak and beyond.

Natsuki's fingers stroked Shizuru's clit with quick, controlled movements, slipping inside of her wife occasionally to surprise her. Shizuru's moans became irratic, her hands gripping Natsuki's shoulders as she was taken higher. Her eyes were closed, and flew open again with a gasp when Natsuki's fingers were pushed into her hard and fast.

"N-Natsuki! Natsuki... I..." She was cut off by another gasp, and then Natsuki's thumb rubbed her clit as her fingers hit her inner core, and she was pushed over, her hands digging into Natsuki's shoulders. Then she shuddered once and Natsuki was pulled against her as she came down. "Natsuki..."

"Shizuru..." Natsuki kissed her softly, and then was pushed onto her back. It was her turn, after all.


End file.
